Lost and Found
by AldabaranFox
Summary: As an initiate, little Kenobi ends up in a world of danger in the lower levels of Coruscant. Years later when Obi-Wan is in grave trouble again- can the same Jedi Master throw him the lifeline he so desperately needs? 1st story in "Ways of the Force"
1. Chapter 1

**4/6/2011 Hey all! :D AldabaranFox here! This story was initially published a long, long time ago. In a galaxy- now that's going a bit far I think :P But anyway- it's three years on- time really flies- and my writing style has very much changed (and improved I hope) so I've decided to re-write a lot of this story. Hopefully as the chapters are already written it will not take very long. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this as there is a lot of new content being added, things being changed and tweaked. Most of it will be subtle differences but I hope overall it is a better, more exciting read that will match the other three stories I now have added to my Star Wars collection (they can be seen on my profile). **

**I may even add chapters as I see fit so please read and enjoy again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Lost on the Lower Levels**

_Coruscant _

"Come along children, don't wonder off," Master Vena Kaa called to the row of small children. A group of little children looked up eagerly at the Jedi Temple's experienced Crèche Master, all different species, of about 4 to 5 standard years old.

They were all standing on one of the raised walkway platforms above one of the main streets of Coruscant. It was the youngsters' first time out of the Jedi Temple and the masters were taking every precaution to make sure their charges were safe, hence the small group of initiates and the large number of older padawans and masters looking after each small child. Recognized instantly on Coruscant with their familiar robes, other people were giving the Jedi a wide berth; aware of the Jedi's power in Coruscant they kept their distance.

The young initiates and the Masters were walking slowly on, the Masters showing the little ones the amazing city. The children looked wide eyed at the city, peering cautiously over the railings, well aware of the height they were at. Below were the bars, shops, restaurants and people, all bustling around, carrying on with their daily lives.

The steel platforms were supported and attached to the lower streets on great steel pillars and provided another level for people to walk around on, to avoid the crushes. Metal railings were in place to stop people falling off, though they had slatted gaps to allow smaller beings to see out and down to the first ground level. All around them there was noise, the thrumming of the many traffic lines above them, the shouting of street venders below them, the motorized, mechanic droids whirring about on various errands or duties. For the small children, it was probably overwhelming to the quiet Jedi hallways.

The venerable and proficient Master Vena Kaa was a very striking Jedi as she led her charges onward. She was tall and had a slender build, with smooth pale greenish-blue skin and her eyes were cerulean blue. Her long hair was combed into many intricate blonde braids falling down past her shoulders with many colored beads decorating the braids. Outwardly there was no sign of her age, though she had been Crèche Master for over forty years now and she was extremely protective of all the children she looked after and she had looked after a very large amount of Jedi.

"Come on now, there we go," Vena said, giving one of the children a small encouraging push forward. She did a quick head count, checking that all her charges were there, and realized she was one child short. Her heart almost skipped a beat. How had he managed to evade her senses _again_?

She knew immediately which child she was missing, not just because she could sense who it was, but because if anything happened the source was usually this child. Vena passed on her other charge to a senior padawan beside her and turned around immediately, spotting the child, a human boy standing a little way off from the group behind her.

Sighing slightly, the Jedi Master mentally told the other two masters of her position and went back. The young boy was standing quite still, near the edge of the platform, holding onto the bars and looking up at the sky as the space ships flew over head.

"Initiate Kenobi, what are you doing?" Vena asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy jumped slightly, and looked round to see the person who had startled him. He bit his lip slightly.

"Master Kaa." The four-year-old acknowledged the Crèche Master, blinking his very large, very endearing blue eyes at her innocently.

"Yes Ben. Now, what are you doing?" she asked firmly, steeling herself against the little boy's charms. "Why are you not with the rest of the group?"

Ben looked up at the tall Master. "I was looking at the ships Master," he answered truthfully, and then looked down at his shoes, looking very worried and slightly pale.

Vena Kaa raised an eyebrow. It was almost impossible to be cross with such a lovable child. Very few initiates at the crèche had ever been able to wrap themselves around the Master's finger. Ben had her entirely from the day he had be brought in. He seemed to have that effect on most people.

"Ben, what did I tell you about keeping up with the group?" Vena repeated, easing her tone a little.

Ben looked up at her again with his amazing eyes. "You said we have to stay with the others, so that we do not get lost," he answered simply.

Vena nodded. Ben listened well and was attentive, excellent in classes, but his mind seemed to wonder a lot as he absorbed information more quickly than his fellows. Vena had been planning on moving him to some more advanced classes for his age. "And what are you doing?" she asked.

From a very young age, Jedi Initiates were taught to respect the masters and answer truthfully.

Ben looked sad, his face falling. "I didn't keep up. I'm sorry. But I was looking at the ships Master Kaa and they were very big and I have never seen…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry," he offered again.

Using the Force, Vena traced the boy's emotions. He seemed nervous of what punishment he might receive, but also a great sense of awe at watching the ships. His presence in the Force was also very remarkable.

Vena hid a smile. "The ships are very interesting Little One, and there is plenty of time to learn about them later. As you said, you need to listen to what you're told to do." She told him. "If you had wanted to stop and look, you could have asked."

Ben nodded, still looking a bit nervous. Vena Kaa held out her hand. "Come on then, let's rejoin the group. We still have a great many things to see."

The Initiate nodded happily, taking the hand of the Crèche Master, eager to see more of what the city world could offer. The two of them struck up a leisurely walk, the Crèche Master tailoring her usual quick stride to match the boy's short steps so he could easily keep up with her. Ahead, she could see that the group had already crossed to another platform. They would wait for the two of them to catch up.

"Look Ben, can you see that big round building over there?" Vena asked, pointing to a large dome like building through the gap in the skyscrapers around them. Standing on his tiptoes, Ben craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of the incredible building. Laughing slightly, Vena picked him up gently so he was above the crowd and could see, resting him securely against her shoulder and keep a firm arm around his body in case he slipped.

"That's where many important things happen to help the galaxy," Vena told Ben. "It's a very famous building."

Ben's eyes were wide as he stared at the building. "More famous than the Temple?" he asked. Nothing could be more famous than the Jedi Temple. That's were all the best Jedi in the galaxy lived and that's where he lived too. Ben very much wanted to become one of the best Jedi. He would travel to all the stars and save many people.

Vena smiled, "I don't know about that Little One," she laughed at the affronted look on the initiate's face. To the youngest Jedi, the Temple was their world. She stroked his hair back soothingly and gently set him back on the ground. "Now let's go catch up the rest of the group shall we?" she asked. Ben nodded and they began walking again, and Ben slipped his little hand into the Jedi Master's slim warm hand.

* * *

They were just turning onto a new boulevard when suddenly, Vena Kaa stopped short. The Force was whispering around her, something was not right. Keeping her senses alert, she continued, gently guiding Ben with her.

Ben too, stiffened, feeling something in the Force- even with his little knowledge and ability to manipulate the Force, he could sense something too. He shrank against the Master's side, confused as to this new Force feeling. In the Temple everything was safe. The Force never felt strange or different as it did now. It frightened him.

All at once there was a loud, deafening shriek of grinding metal, a roar and a colossal blast as something exploded above them. The shockwaves rippled through the air and the metal boulevard shook violently, sending people sprawling to the ground, screaming in terror and alarm.

Vena Kaa easily kept her balance with her Jedi skills and wiped around, her long braids flying, looking for the source of the explosion. Just as the detonation had occurred, she had swept Ben closer towards her body, to keep him safe, just as the whole platform shook and trembled.

Ben cried out in terror as the ground moved beneath his feet and he felt the Force crying too. It was disconcerting and frightening for the child as the world suddenly became a very scary place. Vena drew him closer to her body, comforting him as she scanned the area quickly.

People were beginning to scream and Vena immediately realized why. A space craft, its cockpit ablaze was hurtling out of the sky towards the ground out of the many lines of traffic. Air craft were swerving out of its way, trying to avoid each other and the flaming wreck. Thank the Force there were no other accidents.

Grabbing her comm. Link from her belt, Master Vena thumbed it on, immediately patching through to the Jedi Temple. "This is Crèche Master Vena Kaa," she explained quickly. "Requesting immediate transportation for six masters and padawans and eight initiates," she relayed the co-ordinates of their position and the reason why as she watched the ship falling.

The voice on the other end promised it would be done and to alert medical teams in case and that a craft would be with them within a few minutes.

Before anyone could move, the flaming space ship hit on of the skyscrapers, spinning violently, one of its wings ripping off and plunging down towards the platform. At once Vena's attention was to the safety of the children.

"Move Ben- come on!" she shouted above the noise, arms scooping up the terrified child to her chest as she began to run from the danger, slipping her comm. back into her belt. The others were with the other masters and padawans ahead and at safety, away from the danger, having spotted the space ship and hurrying the children away. Ben was with her. She had to move him to safety.

Behind them, there was silence for a moment as everybody ran. Ben looked behind the Master, over her shoulder. It was as though everything was in slow motion and sound was muted as he saw aliens racing slowly by, terrified and attempting to escape. Then the silence was broken abruptly and time resumed at its normal pace.

There was a colossal outburst of sound and light as the wing of the space ship smashed right into the platform. Instantly, the supports holding up the platform buckled sending everyone lurching. People screamed as the platform swung wildly, rocking on the few supporting metal beams that had not collapsed. People below the platform pointed in terror as the great steel boulevard swung above them.

Ben felt the space craft crash, and saw the huge explosion. Through the small Force link that he had he sensed the surrounding terror and pain. Metal shredded metal, shrieking loudly, and sending shock waves through the platform. People were shouting and rushing past him.

Suddenly, he felt Master Vena stumble as something hit her in the back and they were both tumbling to the ground. He was released from the safe, warm hold of the Crèche Master and went tumbling away, looking up in horror as many beings shoved past him, unaware of the human child on the floor. He cried out in terror for the. "Master Vena!" he screamed. All he could feel was confusion and terror as figures ran about. Aliens were sprinting past him, huge beings towering above the little boy.

Pushing himself to his feet, remarkably unscathed, he looked around wildly for the master; she must have realized that he was gone. Another blast shook the platform and Ben stumbled. An alien, desperately trying to get out of the way, ran into the boy, sending him flying, not even looking back in its blind panic.

Ben felt himself slam into the metal railing, his head snapping back and connecting with the metal. He felt dizzy and sick as his head throbbed painfully, tears already falling down his face. "Master Vena!" he screamed again. He just wanted to be home, home and safe with his friends in the Jedi Temple.

The platform shook for a second time as the rest of the craft impacted with the platform. Three of the supporting metal pillars, already damaged by the first wave of debris crumpled immediately, sending the walkway careening sideways and down, many people still stuck on it sliding sideways as it titled violently, falling against the lower side railing.

As more bodies impacted it, Ben felt himself thrown by the movement, unable to stand upright. He hit the lowered barrier again as the shockwave threw the small boy backwards and he fell against the metal railing again. This time, his body arced against it as he and a few other unlucky aliens tumbled over the side. He was falling and could not contain the wild scream of panic and desperation as he fell over the edge of the platform.

* * *

As Vena saw the flaming craft crash into the skyscraper she immediately picked up Ben. They would be able to move faster if she picked him up. The Force was a swirling mass of confusion, crying out in warning. As she scooped the initiate up she could feel the terrified tremors wracking his body as she began to hurry towards safety.

The Force then screamed out a warning, coiling and writhing around her as she felt the first explosion ripple through the walkway as the wing of the craft collided with the platform they were on. All around her there was confusion, panic and terror; the screams were deafening, as metal shook and screeched, mothers wailed for their children and friends called out to one another in fright.

So muddled were the emotions and the Force around her, Vena did not notice until it was too late and she was unable to move. Something impacted with her back, a piece of debris thrown up from the crash and it sent her tumbling forwards as she was jostled from all sides by other beings. As she fell, she realized in horror that Ben had tumbled away from her.

"Ben!" she cried out, reaching for him as the platform rocked perilously again. She heard him scream her name in terror as he was bowled further away from her by the hordes of beings passing them, trying to get to safety. Horrified, she bent down to scoop him up in her arms, but a tall and lanky alien barged past her, pushing her backwards. She was forced back a few steps and couldn't see any sign of Ben.

"Ben?" she shouted. Using the scattered Force as a seasoned Master, she pinpointed him just a few meters away on her left.

Battling towards his position she suddenly heard a scream, a terrified human boy: Ben's. A second shockwave ripped through the platform, sending it tilting violently to the side as the rest of the craft hit the platform and she stumbled sideways. Heart pounding she leapt forward, just in time to watch Ben plunge off the platform along with several other screaming aliens.

"No! No Ben!" She screamed, her emotions of surging as her eyes fixed on her charge, the memory of his terrified face, his wide disbelieving eyes imprinting in her mind forever. She harnessed the Force, gathering as much its scattered, confused energy as she could, feeling its power flooding through her veins and spread out her hands to stop his descent when she was thrown to her knees as the boulevard shook violently again. Her concentration wrecked her control of the Force fizzled out.

Suddenly she felt something heavy and metallic collide with her. A lump of stone had been thrown up by the explosion and had hit the Jedi. Vena felt everything going black and swooned, bitterly cursing her lack of attention. As everything went black there was only one thought in her mind- that screamed through her body.

Ben.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make my day :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**4/6/2011: Another re-written chapter- quite a lot was changed in this. I think it now works better. Any mistakes are still my own.**

**As usual, I don't own Star Wars, those rights belong to Mr. Lucas.**

**Happy reading—and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Dispatch a Rescue**

_*The Jedi Temple*_

Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn strode purposely through a passage in the Jedi Temple, on route to the Jedi Council. Just having gotten back from a mission, he had been told to debrief it all to the council. His dark brown, standard Jedi issue cloak flapped around his ankles as he passed other Jedi in the corridor, nodding curtly to a few whom he recognized though not stopping to talk.

He was due to meet the Jedi Council over fifteen minutes ago when he was _supposed _to have landed at the Temple. However, there had been a bit of a hold up in the crowded traffic lanes above the Temple, more so than the usual congestion associated with the Galactic central planet. As he had waited for other ships ahead to move, sitting up front with his pilot to find out what the holdup was, several emergency crafts had shot past, weaving through the traffic in a tearing hurry.

That's when Qui-Gon had felt it as he sat in the copilot's chair. A ripple of terror and pain tore through the Force, making Qui-Gon's head spin for a brief moment before everything went very quiet. The Jedi Master sat up straight in his chair, fingers absentmindedly stroking his chin as he tried to pinpoint the source of the commotion. Whatever it was, it was something big to have sent the Force. He was currently wasn't in any danger…

It had taken much longer than usual to finally land in the Jedi Temple docking bay. As he disembarked, Qui-Gon had heard the pilots and a few Jedi in the docking bay discussing a crash which had just happened; a craft colliding with one of the platforms built above the city. It sounded terrible from the descriptions. Perhaps that had been the outcry from the Force.

Qui-Gon turned a corner, tracing the familiar path up to the highest point of the Jedi Temple, where the twelve most powerful Jedi sat in Council. He had been there many times before, though every time he visited he could not help but feel awe at the close Force presence that seemed to exist in the Council room. It was phenomenal.

This time, the Council had asked to hear his debriefing from the mission he had just returned from, a small system, of a few minor planets and moons. He had been keeping the peace between two bickering moons. The smaller moon, Delta Patina argued that the larger moon was cutting off their trade supplies with the planet below. Beta Cravat- the larger of the two moons had argued that it had been pirates and Qui-Gon had been sent to see if anything could be worked out. Qui-Gon being a top negotiator had easily interpreted the problems and everything had been resolved.

He approached the Senior Padawan who was standing at the door of the chamber. The padawan noticed him and informed the Jedi Council that Qui-Gon had arrived. The padawan bowed to Qui-Gon respectfully and the doors slid open, allowing Qui-Gon entrance. Squaring his shoulders and schooling his features as a model Jedi would, Qui-Gon walked in, tucking his hands into the voluminous sleeves of his cloak. He stepped into the middle of the room and bowed respectfully to the masters.

The Force radiated strongly through this room and Qui-Gon never ceased to be amazed at the feel of it.

He straightened and looked up. Master Yoda, the eldest and smallest master nodded to him. "Master Jinn, good it is to see you again," he greeted the younger master before him, speaking in his usual slow and different manner.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you my Master," he inclined his head towards Yoda. "I am pleased to report that the trading issue between the two moons of Llelia have been resolved," he started, getting straight into the topic.

Yoda nodded slowly. "Master Qui-Gon, know we do that your mission was successful. You are to be commended for your actions. A grateful transmission we have received from the planet thanking the Jedi," the wizened master smiled slightly

Suddenly, there was a loud disturbance from outside the Council room. The Masters began muttering and Qui-Gon wondered what the commotion was. Master Yoda sat up straighter in his small chair. "Open the doors," he commanded. "See the person waiting to see us we shall."

Qui-Gon looked surprised as the doors to the Council room were flung open and a senior Padawan hurried into the room. It was a young woman, a Twi'lek, dressed in sandy colored robes, her tentacles twitching in agitation and nervousness.

"Padawan Cassani," Mace Windu recognized the Twi'lek. "What is this? The Council is in session."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as the Twi'lek's name was revealed. She was the padawan of the current Crèche Master, a Jedi Qui-Gon knew well. How long at Master Kaa had a padawan for? Qui-Gon rarely stayed at the Temple long enough to meet with any of his old acquaintances and it seemed much had changed.

"My masters, please forgive me for this intrusion," Cassani bowed low before the Council Members, her blue cheeks flushed as she bowed gracefully.

"Something wrong there is- tell us," Yoda said, ears lifting, brows furrowing.

"I received a communication from Master Kaa, she is currently out of the Temple with a group of initiates on a small field trip. But something has gone wrong- Master Kaa sent a warning- there's been an explosion on one of the walkways above Central Street. But now I've lost contact with my Master- I fear something is terribly wrong." Cassani explained. "She won't respond to any communication hails."

More mutterings broke out among the Council members.

"Do you know their last known co-ordinates?" Mace Windu asked.

Cassani nodded.

"We need to retrieve the initiates immediately," Plo Koon stated. "How many Knights can be spared? Master Jinn-"

"I shall help of course," Qui-Gon nodded quickly. Vena was his friend- he hoped there was nothing seriously wrong. And for initiates to have been caught up in this…Cassani shot a grateful look at the master and bowed again before the councilors.

"We need you to go to the platform now. We shall send other knights after you. Assess the situation and do all you can to help and bring the initiates back," Mace Windu instructed. "May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon nodded briskly. "I'll leave right away." He promised. "May the Force be with you my Masters," he bowed.

Having been granted leave to go, Qui-Gon turned quickly and strode from the room, Cassani on his heels as the two headed towards the docking bay, cloaks billowing behind them as they moved swiftly. The Council would be sending out messages to any other available Jedi to go and help with the situation.

* * *

Entering the docking bay, Qui-Gon saw his pilot who had delivered him to the Temple less than fifteen minutes ago was still there, finishing off the preparations to his ship before getting ready to leave. The Sullustan pilot, named Drakon was only 1.2 metres tall and far shorter than Qui-Gon. He had a round, tapered skulls and very distinguishable almond-shaped black eyes, facial jowls and large, round ears.

He looked surprised as Qui-Gon moved quickly over to him, seemingly in a hurry, a Twi'lek in tow.

"Did you forget something Master Jinn?" he asked, unplugging the lead that pumped fuel into his aircraft.

"No," Qui-Gon said shortly. "I need to ask a favor."

Drakon nodded. "Fire ahead then Master Jedi, I'm listening." He closed the hatch to the engine and dusted his hands off his salmon colored skin.

Qui-Gon told the pilot of what had happened and was touched to see how concerned Drakon seemed. "Yes, of course I'll drop you off there," the Sullustan pilot agreed readily. "I heard about the crash earlier."

Qui-Gon thanked Drakon and made his way into the craft, Cassani following him, bowing to the pilot and quickly expressing her gratitude as he followed them into the ship. Moments later, Drakon joined them in the cockpit, fingers quickly moving over the controls of his ship with practiced eases as he fired up the engines. "Buckle up," he commanded as he raised the ship off the ground.

With ease, Drakon directed the plane forward and it shot off into the busy streams of traffic, dodging in and out of speeders.

* * *

Slowly, Ben opened his blue eyes, gazing around. It was dark. Where was Master Vena? Where were his friends? Gradually information began to gather in his head. The space ship…the metal platform…the big alien…he had fallen!

As well as memories returning, a sense of pain was growing. Experimentally, he twitched his limbs. He moved his right leg slightly and pained flared, hot and white through his veins and he fought to contain the scream that bubbled up. Whimpering in pain, he was unable to stop the tears that slipped down his cheeks. He had never felt that much pain in his life, not even when he had accidentally fallen off a chair in the crèche a few months back and hurt his arm.

Slowly, he looked at his leg and almost yelled out in horror. There was blood. Lots and lots of blood. It had soaked through his trouser leg, staining it darkly and Ben could feel it trickling down his leg beneath the material. It hurt. Oh it hurt so much! Ben gulped down air in an attempt to calm himself, feeling bile rising in his throat with distaste and fear. He could not be sick. Being sick was not fun. Thankfully he could move his other leg and both arms freely.

His forehead felt wet too, so he raised his hand to brush the wet and surprisingly sticky stuff away. Pulling his hand away his eyes widened as he saw that it was blood on his hand. More blood. He was bleeding and it wouldn't stop and it hurt. He wanted Master Vena to come and make it all better. He didn't want to hurt. He wanted to go home.

His unfamiliar surroundings soon caught Ben's attention. Looking around in the dark, he could not see very much but there was just enough light to see by. He must be very far down. Looking up he tried to see the platform from where he had fallen. There! Through the gaps in the buildings he could see a great metal structure above him. It seemed very high up.

Beneath him, were a pile of old beds he realized. He had fallen on beds! Perhaps that's how he had survived.

But now he was very frightened. Older initiates often scared the younger infants by telling them gruesome stories of what lived and lurked on the low levels of Coruscant. From what Ben had heard, this was not a good place to be, wounded or otherwise, especially if you were four years old.

Apparently, marauding gangs appeared out of the shadows, beating up anyone they didn't like. Nasty aliens also prowled the alleys, always hungry, snacking off anything they could find. Ben desperately wanted to go home. It would be cool if he could impress his friends with his stories of his adventures down in the Lower Levels but right now- Ben wanted the Temple. Wanted safety and warmth. He was not a brave Jedi Knight who could take on the galaxy.

Would he be rescued? Ben prayed that he would. His leg hurt a lot, walking would be very painful. And he was thirsty, very thirsty he realized as his throat felt scratchy when he swallowed. Hungry too, he thought. Then again, he was _always _hungry. Master Vena used to laugh at that.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he started as a voice behind him suddenly startled him.

"Well, well, well, what are you doing 'ere young one? Where's ya mommy?" the voice snickered.

Gingerly turning himself around, Ben found himself staring at a pair of feet. Looking upwards, he saw a boy, a tall boy. Ben didn't say anything, hoping that the boy wasn't talking to him.

"I'm talking to you boy, where's you're mommy?" the boy hissed, grabbing the small boy's arm. This made it clear who the boy was talking to, there was no escape now.

Would they help him? They were just boys, like the older initiates at the Temple. Could they take him back home? Ben plucked up his courage. "I'm lost," he said tearfully, great blue eyes blinking in fright. "I want to go home. Can you take me to the Jedi Temple?" he stammered bravely.

The boy hissed in anger at the mention of the Jedi Temple, an ugly look crossing his face. Ben flinched. He was just beginning to feel that he might have said the wrong thing and immediately wished he could take back the words. This boy looked mean.

The boy laughed at the fear evident in Ben's eyes and raised his hand. Ben cowered back in terror. He was going to hit him! Then a harsher voice melted in with the first boy's.

"What have you got their Verjl? Something tasty, or a trespasser?" the voice asked. Verjl straightened up and yanked Ben upwards by the back of his collar. Ben sobbed again as he dangled slightly above off the ground in the boy's steel like grip, his leg and his head throbbing in pain.

"Only a little baby that's crossed our turf Marron. Says he needs to get back to the "Jedi Temple" apparently. He's a little Jedi," Verjl laughed.

The two boys were similarly garbed; jeans, baseball caps, trainers, and loose white t-shirts. Both t-shirts had the same green triangle spray painted onto them, "Well, you know what happens to strangers…or perhaps you don't, Jedi scum." Marron said; directing the last part of what he said to Ben.

Ben shook his head violently, then nodded and began to scrabble at Verjl, trying desperately to escape. There was a nagging feeling telling him to get away, far away from these two boys. They would not help him, they were not kind.

Verjl swore loudly as Ben's little teeth bore down into his skin drawing blood and he dropped the small boy. Ben shouted in pain as he landed on his bad leg, but luck was with him as he landed on a bit of soft beds that were on the ground, which muffled his fall, preventing him from hitting the hard, cold floor.

As he struggled up to try and escape, a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder, pulling him backwards and upwards as another hand smacked him round the face.

He screamed out in pain and squirmed even harder. Another hand punched him on in the chest and he yelled, tears falling from his piercing blue eyes.

"If you really are from the Jedi Temple, you're in for a hard time. We don't like the Jedi scum down here." Marron hissed. "You Jedi are big ugly-" the boy swore rudely and spat before continuing. "You're gonna be the example that you're not so big and mighty!" Marron laughed.

Ben gulped through the pain. Hitting people was wrong, why were they hitting him? Master Vena always said that hitting was wrong. They were hurting him and it was wrong. "Leave me alone!" he shrieked as he closed his eyes on the advancing boys.

When no fresh blows hit his skin, Ben opened his eyes a crack. The two boys had stumbled backwards, as though they had been pushed roughly. Both wore the same stunned and confused expression on their faces as they stared at Ben. Verjl looked apprehensive and distrustful at the small boy but Marron just growled angrily.

"Jedi scum!" he yelled. The little horror had put up a fight, and he was going down. His rage soon caught in Verjl's eyes and both boys approached the Initiate again. Ben's eyes widened in fear as they loomed above him, and he began to scream in pain as the blows rained down. He screamed louder, trying to alert the people around him to his distress. Marron and Verjl just roared with laughter as they administered their rage.

* * *

**Poor Ben! Where's Qui-Gon to save him?**

**Review? :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**4/6/2011: More changes- lots more written in and more of Ben's feelings. I realised I probably portrayed him as acting older than his four years- so I've tried to write his bits as he would think as a young child.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found **

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Green Lightsaber**

Qui-Gon soon saw the extent of the damage as Drakon skillfully piloted their ship towards the scene of the wrecked platform. There were two large impact sites, scouring great holes in the metal framework. A portion of the walkway was titled dangerously to the side, nearly at a 45 degree angle to the rest of the walkway. Smoke was still billowing from where the remnants of the craft were still blazing, send tendrils and whirls of blackened ash and debris into the air.

"What in the world…" Drakon said to himself as he flew in closer.

Various metal supports beneath the walkway had crumpled under the impact and the whole structure above Central looked as though it was on the verge of collapse as it balanced precariously on its remaining support columns. Numerous emergency response ships were hovering close by, as people were shepherded away from the scene.

"Land there," Qui-Gon said, pointing to a small pad stationed near to the wrecked walkway section. He could already see people milling about on the walkway, some looked familiar. Cassani beside him stiffened as she looked at the destruction in front of her. Qui-Gon could guess what was on the Padawan's mind.

Nodding at the order, Drakon checked his craft and slowly began to descend towards the landing pad. The beings on it scuttled out of the way as the ship extended its landing legs, touching down lightly on the pad. The Sullustan killed the engines, flicking the numerous flaps above his seat as he leant over the control panel, fiddling with something else.

"Thank you my friend," Qui-Gon said to Drakon as he unclasped his seat restraints.

"Not a problem Master Jinn. If you need anything else," the pilot tapped his comm. unit on his control panel.

Cassani also issued her grateful thanks, rising behind the Jedi Master as the two Jedi left the ship, walking quickly down the exit ramp and onto the landing pad, the wind tugging at hair and robes as they disembarked.

The pad was positioned a few meters away from the destroyed platform before them, which was a complete wreck now they were even closer. Crumpled metal sheets were twisted from the impact, masonry gouging great chunks from the walkway. He could see the remains of the ship that had crashed-it was now below the walkway: still smoking.

"Cassani! Master Jinn!" a recognizable female voice called out to the two Jedi. Turning, Qui-Gon saw a woman making her way slowly towards him. He immediately recognized her as Master Vena Kaa, the Crèche Master. She had a bandage around her head and her left arm was in a sling. The two of them had known each other when they were training to be Knights; their own masters had been friends.

"Master!" Cassani cried as she hurried towards her injured Master, eyes scanning the various patched up wounds, tentacles twitching in concern. "Are you alright?"

Vena nodded briskly, winced and rubbed her head as though she had momentarily forgotten her injury, her braids swinging by her ears. "I'm fine Cassani really," she reassured the anxious Twi'lek, "It's good to see you back Qui-Gon Jinn," she offered Qui-Gon a smile as he bowed shortly to her.

"And to see you my old friend," Qui-Gon replied. "I'm glad we have found you relatively unscathed. When we saw the damage…"

Vena managed a small smile at the reunion and her Padawan edged closer, knowing there was something else the matter.

"Master you are pale- something has happened hasn't it?" Cassani deducted, still looking worried.

The Crèche Master nodded. "It's one of the initiates," she said.

Qui-Gon paused, allowing the subdued words to sink in. They could not have lost an initiate…a child who had barely come into their full potential at the Temple to suddenly have their young life taken away in such a tragic accident. The pain Vena must be going through…

"He's not dead- I don't think he is," Vena said quickly, noting both the somber looks on the Jedi's faces before her. "He fell from the walkway when the craft hit."

"Master…" Cassani breathed.

"There are search parties already scouting the levels below," Master Vena informed them. "I asked to join…well…"

"I will go join the search parties," Qui-Gon offered immediately. He had said he would help in any way possible.

"Thank you," the Crèche Master replied. "Ben…he was so frightened- we have to find him immediately."

"Do not blame yourself Vena." Qui-Gon said gently, resting a hand on the Crèche Master's good shoulder. "He will be found. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go help the rescue team," he said. "I'll catch up with you later. Padawan Cassani- look after your Master," Qui-Gon suggested. "I'll keep in contact- you'll be the first to know if we find anything," the Jedi Master promised as he turned away to help with the search for the missing initiate.

Vena nodded, adjusting her bandage. "May the Force be with you," she said, with a small bow- mindful of her head.

Qui-Gon bowed. "And with you," He echoed back the saying. With that he turned on his heel and departed swiftly, making his way over to the stairs which led down to the lower levels of Coruscant, where Ben had disappeared, nodding to various Jedi Knights and a few Masters he recognized as he went.

The Jedi Master had just set foot on to the lower levels of Coruscant when he felt a pain-filled, desperate plea for help echo faintly through the Force. Had he been concentrating any less he might have missed it, but Qui-Gon had all his senses finely tuned in the Force, listening out for anything.

_That has to be the initiate!_ Qui-Gon thought. At least he was alive. He paused, and then sent a reply back down the frail link that the message had come. He sent support and reassurance in the general direction. By the time he had done that, he was already moving towards where he had felt the cry originate from. Now he had a vague location it would not take long to get there. He only hoped he could arrive in time.

* * *

"Please…just…stop!" Ben gasped faintly as Marron sent him flying again. Verjl kicked him and he jerked backwards, sliding across the rocky ground. He was tired, so very tired. Even when he got to stay up late sometimes he had not been this tired. The young Initiate just wanted it to be over, the pain to be over.

At length, Marron held out an arm in front of Verjl. "Enough. We don't want the Jedi hunting us down. I believe the whelp knows what happens to Jedi scum when they are in the wrong places. Don't you? You brat!" he spat at Ben, who was now too weak to dodge it.

Verjl sniggered as the two boys slipped into the shadows, "He's done for now," he sneered darkly. Ben didn't want to think what might happen next.

He was hurting all over, not one part of his small body was unscathed. Slowly he allowed himself to flop down to the floor; he could not go on. He would die here, be dinner to whatever horrible creature found him first. That scared him. He did not want to die. No…just sleep. Sleep and leave the pain far behind him…

"Please…help me," Ben whispered. "I don't want…" he released cry of help into the Force, hoping against hope that somebody would feel it. Then, he let the blackness claim him.

Ben started to consciousness as he felt something sweep into his mind. A warm glow encircled him and he felt traces of reassurance fill him. Slowly he raised his head- and gasped in horror. Surrounding him where five of the meanest looking aliens he had ever seen. Their mouths were open; drool was hanging from five inch teeth as they looked hungrily down at him, their claws clicking.

The biggest one, the leader he presumed walked forward a few paces on its spindly legs, its horrible slimy tongue licking its lips. Ben's mouth opened in terror, they were intending on eating him alive! The huge alien stretched out its long talons, reaching for him. It reared forward, and Ben tried to throw himself backwards, ignoring the pain that flared in his leg, chest, arms, head- his whole body, focusing on moving away from the foul creature. He was lucky, instead of finding his chest and neck, the talons sliced his sleeve, digging into his arm.

Ben screamed and clutched his arm as he felt warm blood seeping out of his sleeve and backed away some more. This wasn't good. Suddenly, just as the alien was about to strike him again, it recoiled, screeching in pain. It turned wildly and Ben saw something behind it.

A man was standing there, behind the aliens. He had long brown hair, part of it was tied back and he was wearing a long brown cloak. In his hand was a green glowing lightsaber. Ben's eyes grew wide as he realised that the man was Jedi. He had a lightsaber! The Temple had sent out a search party for him, he was going home! The Jedi would save him from the monsters.

Their attention distracted, on a bigger prize than a small boy, the aliens turned on the Jedi, roaring and flexing their razor sharp talons. Ben could only watch in amazement and horror as the beasts launched themselves onto the Jedi. He couldn't believe it; weak, tired and hungry as he was actually going to watch a Jedi in real life fighting!

The man flipped easily out of harms way, delivering a scorching blow to the nearest alien. The alien shrieked in pain as the white hot tip of the lightsaber stung it on the arm. Its fellow companions bellowed in anger, all drawing forward to attack. The Jedi swung his lightsaber in a series of dazzling moves, and Ben threw up his lesser injured arm to ward off the light in the dim alley way.

The aliens could not bear the intense brightness either, yelping and shrieking as they tried to get away from the light. Their leader screamed at the cowering aliens in some strange harsh tongue and they roared back.

Ben watched as the man flipped over the heads of the aliens, landing right in front of him. The man was going to protect him! The leader of the group howled, baring its horrible teeth raced at the man, slashing at the air as it tried to reach the Jedi.

The man pretended to feign a move to the left, but danced back to swing his lightsaber around to the alien's unprotected side. With a thump the alien slumped to the ground, very dead. Ben recoiled slightly as he watched the alien hit the floor, its eyes lolling upwards as they dimmed. The remaining aliens took one glance at their fallen leader lying at the feet of their attacker and roared in rage.

Together as a flock they raced forward towards Ben and the Jedi. With a casual flick of his wrist, the man sent them all flying backwards across the alleyway. They landed in a crumpled heap upon each other, scratching and scrabbling to get to their feet. With venomous hisses they fled, vanishing back into the darkness.

Ben stared at the Jedi as he thumbed off the lightsaber and it disappeared with a hiss. This man had just saved him from a horrible death. Then he noticed the stranger was staring at him.

Qui-Gon watched as the aliens disappeared off into the shadows. He sighed and flicked off his green lightsaber, storing the metal hilt back in its usual place on his belt. He looked down at the boy, and his eyes softening as he saw the tiny child quivering in on the floor. Qui-Gon stared at the child. His eyes were fascinating; green gave way perfectly to the blue now shining through, then turning to gray slightly. At the moment the eyes were a stormy grey and wide with terror and pain.

For a minute the eyes captivated the Jedi Master. Then carefully, as not to startle the small boy, Qui-Gon crouched down slowly next to the infant.

Even at a glance he could see the harsh marks covered his frail and bruised body. The child would be in terrible agony, Qui-Gon had seen grown men cry over far fewer and lesser wounds then this child had. A harsh scratch mark from the alien had shredded the sleeve of his tunic and blood was seeping out of it. He noticed that the child was biting his lip in an attempt to stop the screams and could not keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks. His leg looked to be bleeding too and also lay at an odd angle. Definitely a break, Qui-Gon thought grimly.

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn, from the Jedi Temple." He said as an introduction. "And you're Ben?" He asked kindly.

"M-master…" Ben began his whole body trembling as the shock from the fall, the gang and alien attacks started to take affect on him. Slowly, he felt his eyes roll backwards in his head and he fainted.

* * *

Qui-Gon caught the boy's head as he lolled backwards and laid him down gently, taking off his own cloak and wrapping it around the unconscious child. He quickly scanned the boy for his injuries and was alarmed to see how severe they were. A serious open fractured leg, a long bleeding gash on his arm, head injuries, numerous bruises covering his small arms and legs…

Using the Force as best he could to heal some of the child's wounds, he pulled out his com-link. "Vena, I've got him." He smiled as he felt the joy radiating through the Force and the woman's voice at his message. "Yes, it really is him and he's going to be fine. I'm going to head back to the Temple, but have a medical team ready immediately." He added the last part with concern into the hand held device.

He could hear the relief in Vena's voice as she promised she would and expressed her eternal gratitude.

He pocketed the com-link, thinking. How could he get the child from here to the Temple? It would look very strange, a man carrying a beaten up, unconscious child! It may also aggravate the child's numerous injuries. Suddenly an idea came to him and he flicked the switch once, getting another channel.

"Drakon? Would you mind me asking another favour? Only it's an emergency." Qui-Gon said, explaining his situation quickly. He could hear the man on the other end chuckle but then sober, assuring he would be there in a moment.

Gently, Qui-Gon gathered the tiny child in his arms, being careful not to magnify the boy's injuries. There was no signs that he had any internal injuries as of yet. Qui-Gon easily got to his feet lifting the child, surprised at how light he was. He would have to talk to Vena about that. Surely, a healthy human four year old should be heavier that Ben was. Slowly at first, but then getting faster, Qui-Gon strode out of the alley, Ben lying limply in his strong arms.

The boy groaned slightly and Qui-Gon calmed him, stroking his dark blonde hair back off his forehead. His hair was still blood incrusted from the nasty cut that he would heal with the Force as soon as Drakon arrived. The leg however still need treatment immediately, it needed healing beyond that of what Qui-Gon could provide. He had to get this boy back quickly.

There was a sudden whoosh of air, and his hair blew about wildly. Qui-Gon watched as a small craft lowered itself down expertly through the small gap. A ramp descended from the belly of the ship with a hiss and the Sullustan pilot appeared, hurrying down it.

"Thank you again my friend." Qui-Gon said gratefully as Drakon helped him carry Ben aboard. They laid him down carefully onto one of the sofas lining the small cabin.

"No worries, anything for you Master Jinn." Drakon waved a hand at the thanks. "He doesn't look to good, poor lad." He said seriously as he eyed Ben over.

"I know; that's why I need to get back to the Temple fast." Qui-Gon said.

The pilot nodded briskly. "Here's a medi-kit I always keep on the ship." He said, pulling out a small box from under the pilot seat and handing it to Qui-Gon. "There's a cabin back aft- see if you can't make the kid more comfortable."

The Jedi Master accepted it thankfully and Drakon left for the cockpit, firing up his ship's engines quickly and efficiently. It had taken a lot of skill to maneuverer his small craft between the skyscrapers and buildings on the Lower Levels to land where the Jedi had needed him. With the same precision, Drakon eased the craft upwards, not hitting anything as he then shot away once clear, moving for the streams of traffic above.

The boy's eyes flicked open as he felt the rumbling vibrations of the ship shuddering below him. Panicking, not knowing where he was, he cried out in alarm. There was a soft curse and a man appeared in his line of sight. It was the Jedi from before, the one with the green lightsaber.

"Hush," the man said gently. "It's going to be fine."

And Ben believed him.

* * *

**Awww- poor Ben! But Qui-Gon is there to make sure everything is all right :D Yay!**

**I love reviews :D Please?**

**AldabaranFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**5/6/2011: Fourth chapter is re-written :D yay! I can't believe the amount of people that read this story yesterday- more hits in one night than I've ever seen before! Thank you all :D It was amazing! 600 hits in one day? Wow! **

**Hope you're enjoying the re-write!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**C****hapter 4- Back home again**

Qui-Gon was just looking through the medi-box for some bacta bandages, when he heard a cry of alarm. It seemed the initiate was awake. Rising hurriedly, almost sending the medical supplies flying across the cabin as the craft moved upwards, Qui-Gon moved to the bed where the child was lying and saw him awake and in pain.

"Hush, it's going to be fine," he gently told the boy, crouching down on the metal decking so they were at similar levels and Ben did not have to crane his neck to look up at the older Jedi.

Ben's eyes appraised him before the child nodded slowly. "You're…you have…green lightsaber," he managed.

Qui-Gon nodded. The child seemed coherent enough around the very weak voice. "We're taking you back to the Temple as quickly as possible. Master Vena's very worried about you." Qui-Gon said, trying to help the child remember. He watched as a quivering smile lit the boy's face and the colour of his eyes shifted slightly.

"You… you know Master Vena?" Ben croaked hesitantly. His throat was raw from the earlier screaming and he winced as he tried to talk.

Qui-Gon nodded smiling. "I've known her for a long time," he revealed. "Now, I'm going to try to heal you, but can you tell me where it hurts specifically?" the older Jedi asked softly.

Ben hesitantly tried to sit up, but immediately a soothing hand was placed on his shoulder, keeping him lying still as the excruciating pain shot through his whole body again, tears falling from his stinging eyes. Even crying hurt now.

"That's it, stay still," Qui-Gon instructed. Moving the child now would only result in more pain they could do with avoiding now. "It's going to be alright Ben. Tell me what hurts the most?"

Ben nodded rubbing away the tears with his good arm. "Leg…" he mumbled, grimacing as he twitched uncontrollably on the bed. Everything hurt the most. "Chest," he then added after some consideration. It felt like one of his friends was sitting on him, squashing him. However, when he looked, there was no one sitting on him. It confused the child no end.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm sure it does hurt," he looked sympathetic. "I'm going to use some bacta to heal some of your smaller cuts, you see?" he held up the bacta strips so the child could see.

"Know what…bacta is," the child had just enough energy to have a small indignant edge to his tone.

"I'm sure you do," the older Jedi agreed as he gently applied the gel to the wounded arm and the cut on his forehead. Both were already beginning to clot, the bleeding was more sluggish and oozing rather than the leg which continued to bleed, despite the towel Qui-Gon had wrapped around it.

"There, that should feel better soon." Qui-Gon said. "Now, do you think you can lie still, I'm going to try and make you comfortable with the Force. I need you to close your eyes and try to concentrate." Qui-Gon prompted. Carefully, he arranged the cushions that the child was lying on into a more comfortable position.

"I guess so," Ben said obediently, lying still and watching in awe as the master shut his eyes. He then shut his own eyes. He could feel the Force swirling around him. He had never felt the Force so clearly- not even on the platform earlier. Ben lay in wonder as the energy flowed through him and the pain began to trickle away.

A few moments later Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "There, I've tried to heal as much as I can for now- it should be sufficient to get us back home," he announced. "We should be there very soon."

Ben nodded. "Thank you," he yawned tiredly. He was still so tired. He just wanted to sleep, sleep and not wake up for a long, long time. He wondered if the crèche masters would let him sleep in. He was _very _tired after all. Maybe this nice Jedi would let him. He shivered as he lay on the bed.

"And you don't need to be frightened any more. I'm not going to hurt you." Qui-Gon said, holding out his hands as a gesture of peace, thinking the shaking to be that of fear and not of shock.

Ben looked at him, unblinking. "I-I'm not…frightened," he stammered, trying to be brave. "And fear…Dark side," he yawned again, unable to complete the saying. He had gotten his message across though.

Qui-Gon smiled gently at the child's wisdom. "Yes it does," he soothed, brushing back the matted hair from the bandage. "You're being very brave Little One," he commended, watching the Ben's face break out into the first genuine smile he had yet seen. It was utterly captivating in its innocence and charm.

The older Jedi's own smile suddenly turned into an expression of concern as the boy gasped, clutching at his chest, his breathing turning ragged as he attempted to draw air into his lungs. "Ben? What's the matter- where does it hurt?"

"C-ch-" the child tried to gasp but could only point at his chest as he saved his energy for breathing. Now it felt like an older initiate was sitting on him, squashing all the air out of him. He tried to shift, knock the weight off but there was nothing there but pain. It frightened him. He couldn't breathe!

"Ben, calm down, you're going to be fine," Qui-Gon tried to reassure the child. The shivers and tremors were wracking through the small body and if Qui-Gon wasn't careful the boy could go into shock. Quickly, Qui-Gon found a breathing apparatus in the medi-box and after explaining what he was going to do with it, carefully placed it over the child's mouth and nose.

Ben's eyes rolled in his head as he felt his heart pound. He inhaled deeply, feeling the tightness in his chest ease slightly as the oxygen was supplied to him. The oxygen kept flowing and Ben felt his struggles lessening and his body began to relax again.

"Are you ok?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned. The child nodded, sinking back into the pillows, breathing in the oxygen, unable to speak. "You going to be fine, I promise you." Qui-Gon reassured the boy. At least he hoped the boy would. He'd fought too hard to die now...Death… that sounded horrible for a four-year-old. Ben nodded again, trying to believe it, but he could feel the darkness of unconsciousness calling him and he fainted again.

* * *

Groggily, Ben woke up, forcing his heavy eyelids to lift. Experimentally he flexed his fingers, and felt the soft touch of cool sheets beneath his fingertips. Everything was very quiet, it seemed as though nobody was round. The floor beneath him no longer vibrated and rattled like the last time he had awoken.

Where was he? What had happened?

His eyes watered, even at the low light levels and he blinked rapidly, more tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Shutting them again he inhaled deeply, trying to steady his racing heart. When his breathing was back under control, the child cautiously opened his eyes again.

Forcing his eyes to get used to the light, he opened them fully, glancing nervously around. The sight that greeted him made his eyes open even wider. He was lying on a wide bed, covered in soft, comfortable blankets and resting against warm pillows. The bed was the main feature of the small room and to his left there were machines beeping softly beside his bed.

Over to his right were large windows, allowing the golden light to fill the room. The sun was drawing close to the Coruscant horizon, glimmering through the gaps in the skyscrapers and setting the sky a deep orange, yellow, red and purple as it continued to sink. The view from the window was awe-inspiring as the child simply stared from his bed. He was very high up wherever he was. He had never seen Coruscant so clearly.

Even as he watched, an enormous space ship, bigger than one he had ever seen before began to trawl past the window, so big that it blocked out everything behind it, sending shadows dancing across Ben's room. It had many round twinkling windows, and Ben shifted slightly in his bed to try and see further up. He had never seen anything so big before. Curiosity getting the better of him he pushed off the covers, trying to get out of bed.

"Ow!" That had been a very bad idea. As soon as he had moved into a sitting position, everything had begun to hurt. Immediately, he flopped back down on the pillows, unable to stop the tears leaking down his cheeks. Why did it hurt? Where was he? Where was Master Vena? The Jedi with the green lightsaber?

There was a knock on the door. Ben stilled in his bed. Who could that be? Why were they knocking on _his _door? He waited a moment and the door opened slowly. Ben fought the sensation to hide under the covers. He wasn't a wimp…wasn't…wasn't…

A man entered the room quietly. He had long brown hair, partly tied up and blue eyes. He was wearing sandy colored tunic and trousers, with brown boots nearly reaching his knees and a brown cloak wrapped around him. There was a lightsaber clipped to his waist as he moved.

Ben's eyes widened in recognition. It was him- him the Jedi who had rescued him from the dark. A smile, shy and pleasant, graced his face immediately and the Jedi matched it with his own, a look of relief crossing his face.

Qui-Gon smiled as he approached the boy lying on the bed, who smiled in greeting up at him. Now the blood had been washed away and the bruises were receding, the child looked a lot more comfortable and happy. He crouched down so he was not as imposing and ruffled his light gingery brown curls, relief in his smooth voice.

"You're awake I see," he observed. "Are you feeling better now?"

Ben nodded and showed Qui-Gon his forehead and arm. "Yes, the blood has gone away," he said, rolling up his shirt arm. "It still hurts though." The four year old looked upset at that.

"You'll be back on your feet in no time," Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly. "You look much better already."

Ben smiled hopefully, fighting to keep his eyes on the Jedi and not be distracted by what was outside his window. He did not succeed and his blue eyes slipped sideways for a moment to check if the big ship was still there.

Qui-Gon hid a grin as he watched the small child battle inwardly to decide what he should pay attention to. Clearly the ships were much more enthralling than some old Jedi Master he thought to himself as the boy's eyes slid towards the window, awe clearly shining in the blueness.

"What are you staring at, little one?" Qui-Gon asked instead, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

Ben pointed at the moving traffic. "It's so pretty, the big ships and the colors. They're so close," he sighed.

Qui-Gon shifted slightly, making sure the little boy was comfortable so he could sit up more easily and look out of the window. "They're air taxis and space ships, Ben. They take you anywhere you want to go. One day, you'll travel everywhere and be a very wise young man."

"I want to be the best Jedi Knight," Ben announced, smiling at the Master sitting beside him. "Then I can go to see the stars. And have a lightsaber."

"I'm sure you'll make a great Knight," Qui-Gon assured the young Initiate who beamed with pleasure. The two fell into silence, simply happy to bask in the glowing light of the sinking sun and watch the spaceships go past. Suddenly, a beeping noise interrupted the silence as Qui-Gon's comm. link went off and the child jumped in surprise, eyes darting to look at Qui-Gon, though he remained quiet.

Qui-Gon stood up and pressed the talk button and listened to what the voice was saying. He answered it and then flicked the device off and went over to Ben. "Master Vena's heard you're awake now and is coming to visit you. She's been worried about you," he explained. Vena had been treated by the Temple Healers after the platform incident and was recovering.

Surprise registered on the young boy's face and to the Jedi Master's confusion, Ben's face fell and he looked rather nervous. "Don't you want Master Vena to visit you?" he asked.

Ben looked at the master. "Will she be mad at me? Because I got hurt?" he asked, twisting his fingers apprehensively, tears beginning to build up in his eyes. "It's all my fault- I didn't mean to wander off- it wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry, it's my fault," the boy babbled, hiccupping as the tears began to form in the corners of his blue eyes. "Is she hurt? I didn't mean…"

Qui-Gon shook his head, quieting the child, drawing the boy closer to his body to calm him down. "It's alright Little One, Master Vena would never be cross with you. It wasn't your fault at all, don't blame yourself. She just cares for you; you've been here for quite a while." He explained, wiping away the tears with his large thumb.

Ben's eyes widened as he understood. "A while- really? Where am I?" he asked, realizing he didn't know where he was.

"You're back home again in the Temple. This is a room in the Healers' wing. You were badly hurt- you've been asleep for a few days. People have been very worried about you." Qui-Gon said, studying Ben's face. He was not going to mention the difficulty that the healers had been through trying to heal the boy. He was fine now and that was all that mattered.

"I've been in bed for a few days?" the young boy asked incredulously. He had never been in bed that long before. One of the other initiates would wake him up or he would wake up feeling hungry. "I am hungry," he admitted, his stomach rumbling slightly.

"I'm sure you are. Master Vena said she would bring you something up," Qui-Gon replied.

Ben then went quiet, fiddling with the blanket. Qui-Gon leant forward, watching the boy with concern. Then the child looked up, eyes fixed, wide and unblinking on the Master. "Did I…did I nearly…die?" the child asked, his voice a mere whisper.

That's what was wrong. Qui-Gon laid a hand on the back of the child, soothing him. "You don't have to think about that anymore. You're better now."

"Ok," the four year old accepted the answer. Behind them, the sun gradually sank below the horizon, making the clouds turn orangey yellow, and then turning to purple and blue. Stars overhead began to twinkle and using the Force, Qui-Gon turned on a lava lamp in the room so they weren't in the dark. One by one, the tall skyscrapers flicked on their lights and soon Coruscant was lit up with coloured lights.

"Do all stars have planets?" Ben asked suddenly as his eyes flicked from the pinpricks of light in the sky, unable to decide which one to stare at the longest.

Qui-Gon looked up at the great stars shining overhead. "Some do, I think. Most do, I'm not sure though," he admitted, surprised at the question. It had been a long time since he had been on the receiving end of a child's random questioning.

"I want go to… that one!" Ben stated, pointing up at the big star.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I'm sure you will, when you're all grown up," he patted Ben on the shoulder.

"But I am bigger," Ben pouted slightly. "I'm four."

The Jedi Master chuckled. "A very good age to be," he decided.

There was a knock at the door, bringing a stop to the conversation. Qui-Gon stood to go and answer it, while Ben stayed in his bed, still glued to watching the stars. He turned to see who it was and smiled as Master Vena entered the room.

"Master Vena!" Ben cried happily.

Jedi Master Vena Kaa was across the room in a couple of strides and settled herself beside the large bed, scooping the little boy towards her and holding him close. Ben snuggled up close to the Crèche Master, feeling safe and comfortable in Vena's arms.

"I'm so sorry Ben," Vena apologized as she pulled back to check Ben over. "Are you alright?" She stroked his hair back fondly.

Ben smiled. "I am ok now, Master -" he paused, trying his hardest to work out how to say the name.

"-Qui-Gon Jinn." Vena patiently supplied. She glanced back at Qui-Gon, who had moved back to give the two space, and was leaning against the wall, watching the two interact with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, he said I am better now. He saved me too. He's amazing. He fought off five huge aliens- they were this big-" he stretched out his small arms as wide as possible as he tried to show Vena the immense size of the creatures. "Except they were even huger- bigger. They were going to eat me and he killed the leader!" Ben finished proudly.

Qui-Gon hid a smile at the child's reenactment of his battle.

Vena looked horrified at the part about the aliens and hugged Ben close again. She would have to thank Qui-Gon extensively for everything later.

"And I'm all better now." Ben added, showing the Crèche Master his healed arm and leg.

She nodded smiling. "Yes, I know, the Healers have given you medicine and you're all better."

Ben nodded, "Me and…, Master Qui-Gon, we were looking at the space ships," he corrected himself, pointing to the window and then looking up at the Master standing a little off to the side, watching the interaction between Crèche Master and Initiate.

Vena smiled and looked at Qui-Gon. Her eyes said all the thanks she could possibly give. Qui-Gon nodded smiling.

Ben yawned suddenly and immediately tried to cover it with his hand but in vain, as Master Vena noticed it at once, her child minding eye not missing a thing. "I think it's time for someone to get some sleep." She said grinning.

Ben shook his head, a smile forming on his face. "But I'm not sleepy!" he protested as he yawned again. "I'm hungry."

"You Ben Kenobi are _always _hungry," Vena teased. "And I'm sure that was a yawn?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ben smiled innocently and shook his head, then tried to cover up another huge yawn with the back of his hand, making Qui-Gon grin. "Ok, but can I go back to the crèche? Please Master Vena? Do I have to stay here?" he asked, pleadingly.

Vena gave in, hard as she tried not to. "Ok, I'll go check with the healers to see if you can leave." She turned to leave. "Qui-Gon, can you stay with him that little bit longer?" she asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It would be a pleasure," he said truthfully.

Ben smiled brilliantly up at the Jedi Master, eyes shining with admiration at his new hero. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon," the child said shyly.

Vena nodded at Qui-Gon and quickly left the room to find a healer.

* * *

**Aw cute little Obi! We all love him! I'm trying to establish more of a bond between our two loveable Jedi. Hope you enjoyed this chapter- the other chapters should be done soon too ;)**

**Review? :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	5. Chapter 5

**7/6/2011: I think this chapter has changed the most- with more new material in it. I hope you enjoy! **

**Don't own Star Wars etc. **

**Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 5- All good things come to an end**

_Jedi Temple- late evening_

Ten minutes later, Qui-Gon, Ben and Vena Kaa left the Healers and started to make their way slowly back to the crèche. The child was clearly tired and given his recovering state, neither Master thought it a good idea to make the boy walk back. So without any qualms, Qui-Gon scooped the tired Initiate into his arms. He was rewarded with a shy, contented smile from Ben who snuggled down into the strong calming arms.

"We're going to where…I live," Ben yawned as he rested his small head against Qui-Gon's broad shoulder.

"I used to live there too," Qui-Gon informed the boy as they walked, Master Vena watching the two Jedi interacting with some interest. There was something she could not quite put her finger on…but it was definitely intriguing.

"Must have been ages and ages ago," Ben mumbled, his thumb moving towards his mouth. Even though it was late and he was not usually allowed to be awake at this time, Ben loved walking through the temple at this time of night. The passageways seemed huge to the small boy, the ceilings reaching higher and higher, there was marble everywhere, cool and smooth to the touch. The lights were set on dim, giving the whole place a warm and comforting feeling.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and the child giggled slightly at the outraged look the Master was giving him.

"You did walk right into that Qui-Gon," Vena teased.

The other Master shook his head in disbelief. "This is what I get for saving you? Being mercilessly teased about my age?" he demanded of the child, shaking him slightly, smiling as Ben giggled collaboratively with Master Vena. "I'll have you know it _wasn't _all that long ago."

"If you say so," Ben yawned contentedly, clutching at Qui-Gon's tunic with his free hand as he shut his eyes. He could not remember ever being so comfortable, so warm, so safe. He almost did not want to arrive at the crèche. Perhaps he could convince the Masters to walk around the Temple for a while.

The Initiate was clearly fighting a losing battle, Qui-Gon observed as Ben's eyes slid shut, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. Finally, so exhausted, the child gave up, happy enough to fall asleep in the Master's arms. He looked even younger asleep like that, so much more vulnerable, tucked into the crook of Qui-Gon's arm, nestled against his shoulder.

Qui-Gon sighed contently as he walked through a large hall. This was his home and he loved it. Brought here when he was very young, just like young Ben, he had spent his whole life here. This was the time when he thanked the Force that he was a Jedi.

There was hardly anyone around as the two Jedi Masters made their way through the Temple. It was late and that was really not surprising. The occasional Knight or Master walked past, one or two greeting Qui-Gon and Vena and asking them how they were. Their replies were polite but brief, neither lingered to talk; both wanting to settle Ben into his bed in the crèche as soon as possible.

"Qui-Gon- I never asked- where did you find him?" Vena asked eventually, breaking the comfortable silence as they walked slowly.

"On the lower levels of Coruscant, a few blocks from you said he'd fallen. That was something that puzzled me," Qui-Gon admitted. "Something- or someone had moved him; these bruises were not cause by the fall." The Jedi Master's gaze was dark as he showed the banded finger prints on Ben's right arm. "They look like human hands too. When I did find him we was about to be attacked by Etacamls" Qui-Gon added. Gently, he lifted one of Ben's arms to show the scar on his arm where the alien Etacaml had caught him with its terrible talons. That was a mark that bacta would not remove.

Vena's brows drew closer together in anger at the thought of harming an innocent child, but softened when she heard Ben whimper in his sleep. Qui-Gon hushed him gently and Ben soon settled down in the large master's safe arms. "He's growing attached to you," Vena observed chuckling.

"Vena," Qui-Gon warned lightly, biting back a smile as they reached the crèche.

"I know, I know," the Creche Master grinned back. "I was just saying. I think he's quite taken with his hero." Vena stopped as another master managing the front desk of the Creche quietly called out to her. "Please excuse me, Qui-Gon- I'm needed over there. Talk to the master on duty, she will show you to Ben's cot. Thank you again for helping to find him Qui-Gon" she smiled. She stroked Ben's hair back from his forehead, planting a single kiss on it, before bowing and departing.

"I will see you soon Vena," Qui-Gon replied, inclining his head towards the Creche Master. bowed slightly as did Yoda and they continued into the crèche. The Master on duty, Erine Tac, looked up from where she was where she was tucking in three small Wookie babies as she heard someone approach. Erine was in the baby-toddler area of the crèche; where the very young babies and toddlers slept.

Straightening, she saw one tall man carrying a small boy, gently rocking the child to sleep. Erine recognized the man as he came closer. The lights in the crèche were set on dim to help the babies sleep and using the Force, she powered the nearest light to her on a little brighter so they could talk. "Master Jinn, what can I do for you? I am Master Erine Tac." Erine introduced herself, bowing respectfully in front of the two renowned Jedi Masters.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, and Erine saw the boy that he held gently, yet protectively in his arms. "This is Ben; Master Vena Kaa said you knew where he slept?" Qui-Gon said.

Erine's eyes widened. "Ben? Ben Kenobi? He's ok?" she asked, her eyes lighting up in relief.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, he is much better; the healers have released him from their care. He needs rest though," he paused. This Master seemed familiar with the child. "You know him well?"

Erine smiled. "All the Jedi who work in the crèche here know Ben. He's such a sweet character; he's very kind as well. We're all so relieved that he was found and brought back- everybody was worried. Come this way please," she beckoned to them and began to walk down the ward.

She palmed another door open and they emerged into a corridor with a few doors along its length. Choosing the third door on the left, the masters entered quietly; well aware it was past these children's bedtimes. Five beds, well-spaced out lined the walls, all occupied by sleeping initiates apart from the empty bed in the far corner. Erine led them over quietly.

"Here we are. You going to get into bed Ben?" she asked. Ben's eyes opened wearily, but brightened as he realized he was at his bed. Qui-Gon reluctantly let her take Ben from his arms. In the last few hours he had come attached to the child; seeing him smile and watching his eyes light up.

Yet he knew that he could not hold onto him forever. _Don't get attached to the child Jinn._ He told himself sternly even though he knew it was a hopeless case. _You already have someone else to teach._ There was no room for this child in his life – no matter how charming he was or how easily the boy had burrowed into his heart.

Erine took Ben gently from the other master's arms, holding him close to her, rocking him slightly. He smiled sleepily up at Erine, recognizing her and knowing he was safe as she stroked his curls, sending him back into a doze.

"Come on, into bed," she crooned and carefully laid him down on the bed. She pulled back the covers as he snuggled down and draped them over his small frame. "There we go." She turned to Qui-Gon. "He will sleep now. I can show you out now Master Jinn," she suggested.

"No! …I mean- I would like to say goodbye to him," Qui-Gon said, holding out his hand to stop her.

Erine nodded, slightly surprised. "As you wish, Master Jinn," she agreed. "If you will see yourself out then. Goodnight."

* * *

Qui-Gon watched her leave and then settled down on the edge of the child's bed, watching as Ben wrapped some of the blanket around his hand, thumb straying to his mouth again in tirdness. "You ok there Ben?" Qui-Gon asked, stroking the boy's hair back softly.

Ben nodded sleepily. "Yes. I want…want to say…thank you," he yawned, "for saving me." He struggled to sit up in bed, the covers and his tiredness weighing him down. With his small little arms, he launched himself at the Jedi Master, wrapping them as much as he could around Qui-Gon's broad frame. "Thank you," Ben whispered.

"It was my pleasure," Qui-Gon smiled sincerely, rubbing soothing circles over the child's back. "I enjoyed meeting you."

"You're the best…Jedi Master I ever met," Ben declared, his smile dazzling. "I want you to have something," he said suddenly.

Qui-Gon shook his head in an attempt to deter the child. "You do not have to give me anything," he protested. At this age, Ben was not likely to have much, and anything he did have he would most probably treasure. "You know that Jedi aren't supposed to accept gifts," he reminded the boy.

For a moment the child looked crestfallen and his blue eyes shimmered with tears that rapidly appeared. "I don't want…I don't want you to forget. Please?" Ben asked after a brief pause; his angelic eyes wide. There was nothing the Master could do to stop the determined child from pushing back his bedcovers and standing up on the bed, subtly supported by the older Jedi to prevent him overbalancing, to reach the shelf above his cot.

Qui-Gon watched as Ben felt around for a moment, before finding something and sitting back down amongst the sheets and blankets. He had something hidden in his palm. "Here, for you." Ben said shyly, opening his palm.

Qui-Gon looked down at what Ben had in front of him. It was a stone, roughly the length of Qui-Gon's little finger; a smooth murky blue stone that seemed even smaller in Qui-Gon's larger hand. At the center of the dull blue stone a white little splash was painted.

"Ben, I couldn't take this." Qui-Gon said, closing Ben's fingers over the stone. "You should keep it- it must be special."

Ben shook his head, little forehead furrowing. It seemed Qui-Gon had met his match in stubbornness here! "Yes you can. Please? I want you to have it… then you'll remember me," he said. "I found it when I was little on a…beach, that's it." He placed the small blue stone back in Qui-Gon's palm, his small fingers lingering on the smooth surface of the rock.

Suddenly, as both their hands touched the stone, a spark, similar to an electric shock, shot between the two of them, a white light enveloping them and blinding both for a second. The Force billowed around the two of them, swirling in a sea of multicolored light, entwining between the two Jedi. Qui-Gon blinked…what in Force was going on…?

_Two boys were fighting with lightsabers, blue and yellow moving swiftly up and down the hall, sabers crashing against each other with ferocious effort, crackles and hums filling the air as the blades caught and disengaged, the two figures whirling and dancing as they fought. Blue blade forced the yellow blade back. Then blue surged upwards, taking yellow by surprise, who fell backwards, lightsaber clattering away._

_Then there was roaring, like a great waterfall crashing down, swallowing every other sound. Apart from a scream which rent the air._

"_Obi-Wan!"_

_It was the cool, dark deck of a space craft, metal plating clanking under foot. The hull shuddered ominously and there was a loud squealing, shrieking noise, scarily similar to the sound of precious air escaping through a breach in the ship's hull. Warning alarms were blaring and the ship rumbled again, steam hissing from ruptured pipes. The feeling of fear and panic were nearly overwhelming._

"_Are your missions always like this?"_

_There was a jungle, with many large trees, beautiful flowers of every colour splashed against the background. A figure, in cream colored tunic and pants was struggling through, arms waving in a tired, forlorn attempt to brush aside the choking flora as he continued on his path, his brown spiky hair damp with sweat, his face, arms and clothing streaked with mud and grime._

"_Master please!" _

_The great whoosh of fans was the only noise that permeated through the building, apart from the quiet clinking of metal chains and the drip, drip, drip of water splashing on concrete. It was an old, abandoned warehouse. Narrow catwalks spanned the length, near to the ceiling overlooking the floor below where piles of old, broken machinery lay in ruin. _

"_Wake up, come on…live!"_

The roaring was getting louder and louder, building like a crescendo, enveloping everything in a great foggy haze until as suddenly as it had started, it stopped and everything went black and deathly silent around them.

Qui-Gon was the first to recover as he forced himself into awareness. _What in the world…_he thought to himself. Senses immediately on alert, he found himself back in the crèche, perched on the edge of the child's bed. Alarm suddenly lanced through the older Jedi as he remembered the other who had been caught up in whatever had just happened.

"Ben- Ben are you alright?" he asked straightaway, concerned for the well being of the small child before him. A chill flooded his body as he saw the four year old lying on his bed, eyes looking far away. "Ben! Can you hear me?" Qui-Gon demanded, stroking the child's hair, gently shaking his shoulders.

Relief was sweet indeed as the child blinked slowly, responsive again as the older Jedi watched him anxiously. "Wh…what happened?" the child asked slowly in confusion. "M'fine…" he mumbled, holding out his arms.

"I am not sure," Qui-Gon replied, allowing the small boy to burrow into his side, finding comfort in the solid presence of the older, stronger Jedi. "The Force…" even he was at a loss to explain what had just occurred as he wrapped his arms around Ben. He had touched the stone, Ben had touched the stone…

"You will keep the stone?" Ben asked hopefully, looking up at him from where he was tucked up against Qui-Gon's body. "You must," the child insisted. "It told me."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "The stone talked to you?" Then he sobered. Had the child had some sort of vision? Were the other masters aware of this?

Ben's brow furrowed a bit as he struggled to think of the answer, battling his tiredness. "It's…I don't know. You just have to have it," he pressed on stubbornly. "Then you'll remember me."

Qui-Gon smiled, his heart touched deeply by the boy's act of kindness. "Thank you Ben," he said gently, hugging the four year old. "I will treasure it. Now- I think it's time that little boys like yourself should be asleep in bed." He laughed at the disgruntled look that the child shot at him, but obediently Ben disentangled himself from the master, shifting back to lie down on his bed.

Gently, Qui-Gon brought the covers back over Ben's small body tucking him in securely, making sure the child was comfortable and warm. "Goodnight Little One," he said, stroking back the young boy's blonde, short hair.

"You will remember me then?" Ben asked tiredly. He squeezed Qui-Gon's hand with his small fingers. "Will miss…you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I have this stone," he reminded the child, stroking his cheek gently, his throat feeling extraordinarily tight for some reason. Ben smiled warmly up at the Jedi Master even as he curled up against his pillow, eyelids drooping slowly. Watching the child fall asleep, the older Jedi rose from the bed, preparing to leave the crèche and the kind hearted, endearing child behind him for good.

"Mastah…?" came the slurred query from behind him.

Raising an eyebrow, Qui-Gon turned and saw the child battling to stay awake, one last question burning on his tongue. "Yes?" Qui-Gon decided to indulge the child this once.

"Who's…who's…Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon blinked. He wasn't sure. He did not know anyone by the name of Obi-Wan. Yet that…_thing…_from before- definitely Obi-Wan had been mentioned. Was it a Jedi? Someone of importance? Qui-Gon did not know. "I don't know," he told the child honestly.

"I like…it," Ben muttered as his eyelids drooped again. "Obi…Wan."

"Goodnight," Qui-Gon repeated. Every moment he spent with the young boy, the harder he found it to leave. He would miss him certainly, but his loyalties lay with another for the time being at any rate. He looked at the stone and saw that it had changed from a murky blue to a bright sparkling blue. He shook his head in wonder. The Force worked in many mysterious ways.

* * *

Putting the stone carefully in his tunic pocket, he palmed the door open and slipped out of the crèche. To his surprise, Master Yoda was waiting outside for him leaning on his stick and surveying the younger master with an inquisitive look.

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon greeted, keeping his voice low to avoid waking any children, bowing respectfully to the master.

"Come Qui-Gon, time to leave him it is," Master Yoda said as the two Jedi fell into step together. "Sure I am, that your paths will cross in the future," the old master said, his eyes closing slightly.

Qui-Gon blinked and paused, his step faltering. Was Yoda referring to Ben?

Yoda smiled, "Strong in the Force this Little One is," the small master hummed to himself as he continued to walk down the corridor. "Many great things this child will do," he announced.

For a moment, Qui-Gon was at a loss as what to say. How did you reply to the cryptic predictions the old master sometimes came out with. Recovering himself, Qui-Gon inclined his head towards Yoda. "My apologies Master. If you would excuse me- it has been a long day and I must retire to my quarters."

Yoda nodded, "May the Force be with you Qui-Gon," he raised a hand in blessing as Qui-Gon repeated the saying back. "Leave this child to grow in the ways of the Force we shall."

With those words ringing in his head, Qui-Gon walked briskly away from the crèche. It was official; Ben Kenobi was not his priority anymore. The boy would soon forget all about him anyway, he thought to himself, despite Yoda's words. And maybe that was for the best.

* * *

**How could Qui-Gon just leave poor little Ben? And oh the power of foresight :P Hehe - if you've read my other Star Wars stories you may understand what the two Jedi saw a little better.**

**Hope you enjoyed- review?**

**AldabaranFox**


	6. Chapter 6

**8/6/2011: This is going well- more quick updating and re-writing. Realised there was suddenly a huge discontinuity between chapters 5 (posted the other day) and the old chapter 6 so had to do some major shuffling around on my laptop- bits of chapter everywhere!**

**Don't own Star Wars etc- but please enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Wishes and Dreams**

"Hey Bant! Bant! Wait up!" a boy called as he moved through the crowded corridor to reach his friend. The corridor was heaving with young Initiates who had just been let out of class and heading to their other lessons. The boy could see his Mon Calamari friend up ahead, disappearing and reappearing as the crowd shuffled along, and called out to her again.

Finally, she heard him and turned around, spotting him a little way behind her. Waving in recognition, she moved to the side of the corridor, allowing others to go past as she waited for him to catch up to her. She smiled as they drew level and began to walk along side each other.

"Hey Obi," she greeted him, giving him a one armed hug as they headed down the corridor together.

"Hello," the boy flashed a charming smile at his friend. "Are you heading to Sony-Da's class?" he asked as they turned down a corner, shrinking against the wall as two tall knights strode past them, cloaks flapping as they marched together, lightsabers attached to their belts. Obi-Wan felt his head turning in spite of himself to watch the imposing, dignified, stately looking Jedi Knights walk past, radiating the Light Force, confidence and power…

"Wan….Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan jolted as he heard Bant calling his name. "Yes?" he asked, feeling rather guilty for ignoring her. "Sorry-what did you say?"

Bant had followed her friend's eyes as they had settled wistfully on the two Jedi Knights that had just passed them by. She noticed her friend's gloomy aura and knew what Obi-Wan was thinking before even reading her best friend's mind. Obi-Wan was nearly at the age where he would be considered too old to become a padawan and would be sent off to somewhere like Agri-Corps. Obi-Wan's dreams were centered on becoming a padawan to a great Jedi Knight or Master- and then train to become a great Jedi Knight. However, his chances of becoming such a Knight were becoming increasingly slim as each day past.

The Mon Calamari just didn't understand. Obi-Wan was strong, one of the best Force wielders of their age group- almost unmatched when it came to a lightsaber duel- even against some of the biggest initiates and yet he had no master. No master had come forward to ask Obi-Wan to be his or her padawan. He excelled in a lot of their classes and had been moved into groups above his own age. Bant herself had been asked a month ago by a female master, yet she wasn't the strongest in her class. She shook her head; someone would come for her best friend one day. Someone special.

"Come on Obi, you will be chosen as a padawan. I bet there's a special Master waiting especially to choose you," she said warmly. "_Really_," she repeated, shaking his arm slightly in an attempt to convince him.

Obi-Wan managed a weak smile and nodded, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which stayed a stubborn grey colour. When he was pleased they would dance a green or blue colour. "If you say so," he sighed, sounding a little defeated.

Bant shook her head, wringing her hands in mock despair. "Come on, Master Da will roast us if we end up being late, so hurry up!" she tugged on his sleeve. "Then you can duel to your heart's content and _cheer up_!"

"Fine, fine," Obi-Wan agreed, a little more of the smile creeping into his eyes at his friend's efforts to lighten his mood. "I had something to tell you- but now you've completely knocked it out of my mind," he said, huffing as they entered the gym for the Lightsaber class.

"Alright class- on the mats- we'll start with a few of the basic katas to warm up with, make sure you stretch properly," Master Sony-Da who took the class informed the students as they filed in, talking amongst themselves. Sony-Da was human and a tall, willowy master, with dark blonde hair tied at the base of his neck in a small ponytail. In comparison, his eyes were onyx black and unreadable. He was one of the best lightsaber wielders currently residing in the Temple and an excellent instructor- the students knew they were lucky- even if the master came with a very cool exterior, expecting nothing but the best from his students. "You have 10 minutes to warm up," he added.

"I've remembered!" Obi-Wan snapped his fingers as Master Sony Da left the initiates to their own warm ups as a padawan standing outside the gym door caught his attention. He and Bant moved to more secluded area of the gym, away from the rest of the class and started to limber up, stretching their vital muscles so as not to cause cramp when using their lightsabers. "I was going to tell you about the weird dream I had last night."

Bant looked at him, a grin on her face. "Weirder than usual you mean?" the Mon Calomari teased.

Obi-Wan shot her an exasperated look as he easily moved through the first kata, exaggerating the movements to allow his leg muscles sufficient time to warm up and loosen before they moved into the more physically demanding sparring. "Very funny," he said sarcastically

"Go on then- explain," Bant said, raising her arms to stretch her muscles.

"It was strange actually. It was just…flashes of things- fragments. It wasn't very clear either I don't understand what I was dreaming. There was a waterfall, someone screaming. Then it changed and I think there was a jungle…no- the space ship…a factory? I forget but it wasn't really a dream, dream. Then I was falling," at this Obi-Wan shivered in recollection. He didn't really have the stomach for great heights. "And a green lightsaber."

Bant frowned at him as he rounded off the story. "Well…I've never heard that one before," she admitted. "Obi- are you sure it wasn't a…vision of some kind?"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise. "Me- having visions? I doubt it," he shrugged. "But the last bit…felt so real," he mumbled more to himself than to his friend who continued to look on in a concerned fashion. "I'm not going crazy!" the young boy said, giving her a placating grin.

"That's enough now class, gather round please," Sony-Da called out as he strode back into the gym, robes flapping. The class straightened and obeyed immediately. This Lightsaber master was not one to be kept waiting for tardy initiates. "It's time to put the skills we've been working on over the last few months into practice. As you're all aware there is an Initiate Tournament coming up shortly- this will be a good practice for that. I'm going to evaluate how your abilities are coming on, so two at a time I am going to ask you to spar for me. The rest of you can be practicing," his dark, serene eyes scanned the group. "There are no questions?"

The class instead began to murmur excitedly. Obi-Wan couldn't wait to get started. The thrill and anticipation of a lightsaber duel, the way the Force flowed harmoniously through him like a conduit when he fought. It was one of the best feelings.

* * *

"Settle down!" Sony-Da clapped his hands once, drawing complete silence and attention from the students around him. "Okay, first I would like to see Aria-Tan Meloic and Garen Muln…" Master Sony-Da called out the two names from the list on his data pad.

Garen stepped forward. He was a humanoid like Obi-Wan, though was taller than his friend by half a head and was slightly more thickly built. Aria-tan was small and rather slight, yet there was a mountain of power behind her small frame. She too was also one of his close friends like Garen. Obi-Wan gave both his friends the thumbs up as they followed the Lightsaber Master to another corner of the gym.

Bant tugged his robe sleeve. "Come on Obi-Wan lets practice, you want to do well?" she teased. She knew Obi-Wan was one of the best in their class when it came to sparring. Obi-Wan nodded and followed her to a space in the room where they both proceeded to brush up on their skills, each evaluating the other's style and giving tips and pieces of advice where they thought it necessary and helpful.

Soon almost everyone had sparred in front of the master. Even though the ones who had completed the task were given permission to leave, most hung around to watch. They could almost guess at who the last pair to fight would be. The rivalry between the two preceded the boys.

"Bruck Chun and…let's see the remaining student…Obi-Wan Kenobi." Master Sony-Da called. A murmur went up around the class. They had guessed right, everyone had known that Sony-Da would pair up Obi-Wan with his rival Bruck Chun.

Obi-Wan tried to suppress a groan. He would do anything to not have to spar with Bruck. Ever since he had been small Bruck had picked on him and bullied him. Things still hadn't changed. Bant crossed her fingers as Obi-Wan walked over to the master. Garen and Aria-Tan also came over from where they had been limbering down after their battle. Aria-Tan had narrowly beaten her taller friend with a clever and unexpected move that had caught Garen by surprise. Garen had realized his mistake and Aria-Tan did not gloat at her victory. She was never one to gloat and she was admired for that.

As Obi-Wan approached Sony-Da, he could hear Bruck boasting to the master. "…I think you can agree that I have greatly improved, haven't I Master Da?" he asked demurely, his own blonde ponytail swinging slightly. Obi-Wan absentmindedly noticed that Bruck and Sony-Da looked quite alike with the same hair styles. The Master raised one thin eyebrow but didn't comment, choosing to write something down on his data-pad.

"Right boys, get into position and when I say go, start." Sony-Da instructed.

Bruck smirked at Obi-Wan and walked over to his place, head held high. "Ready to lose, Oafy-Wan?" he asked, lowering his voice so the master couldn't hear.

Obi-Wan ignored him and tried to focus. He pulled the Force around him and listened for the word.

"Lightsabers ready." Sony-Da called.

Obi-Wan thumbed his lightsaber on and the familiar blue blade immediately blossomed from the hilt, humming comfortingly as he swung the blade experimentally, feeling its balance as he did so. He was ready. Bruck did the same, except yellow light issued from his saber hilt. He raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan opposite him, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Begin," commanded the Master.

Bruck gave Obi-Wan no chance to think and prepare a strategy as he charged forward, light footwork making his moves sure and swift; his yellow lightsaber arcing towards the opponent. Reacting and not thinking, Obi-Wan flipped backwards out of harm's way, avoiding the yellow blade as he ducked and brought up his blue lightsaber, the two tangling, sparks crackling as the lightsabers smashed into each other again.

Bruck's blows were strong and gave no quarter. Obi-Wan had to grudgingly admit his opponent had improved. His footwork was good, his flips and jumps affective and his power had certainly increased as the two battled up and down the gym floor, lightsabers hissing and buzzing as blade hit blade in a serious of dazzling moves. Obi-Wan continued to react to Bruck's moves, parrying as the other attacked and pressed down on him.

By now, the rest of the class was avidly watching the match, curious to see who would win. Before, most would have backed Obi-Wan but Bruck's style had definitely come along as he pushed Obi-Wan back with a driving arc of his yellow lightsaber. This was going to be more than a battle to prove to the master who was better; it was a matter of pride and honor.

Leaping backwards to avoid the stinging tip of the yellow saber, Obi-Wan twirled his lightsaber experimentally in his hands. He had defended for long enough he decided, getting the flavor of Bruck's attack techniques and his basic movements. He parried again and then followed it up with a jab of his own, forcing Bruck to duck and move backwards to avoid the crackling blue lightsaber Obi-Wan wielded.

As Obi-Wan lunged, his saber snaked through Bruck's defenses and caught the other boy on the arm. It was more of a sting than an actual wound but it fueled his opponent's anger at his own slip up and on allowing Obi-Wan to gain the first blow. The lightsabers smashed into each other again, the force of the blows making each boy's arms shake with exertion. Obi-Wan could feel the sweat running down his temples, distracting him and he leapt backwards to put room between him and Bruck, swiping his arm across his forehead. This was the hardest workout he had had in a while. He could feel himself tiring and any mistake he made Bruck would most definitely exploit.

Obi-Wan hissed as Bruck's saber caught him in a sweep glance along his arm. It burnt and pain jolted up the limb, causing Obi-Wan to stumble backwards in an attempt to focus himself. He was losing concentration and that would surely lose him the match. Bruck's eyes gleamed as his gaze caught Obi-Wan's, both boys pausing in an attempt to catch their breath for a moment. The moment quickly past and the two blades crashed against each other.

"Tired?" Bruck taunted. Obi-Wan shook his head, and to prove he wasn't flipped over Bruck's head to avoid the next hit. Inwardly his muscles were now protesting as the strain was building but he wasn't going to show Bruck that. One sign of weakness…

Bruck's moves were getting sloppy, Obi-Wan noticed as he barely had to leap to the side to avoid a sweeping blow. Clearly Bruck wanted this over and done with as soon as possible and was getting reckless. Obi-Wan watched as Bruck continually favoured his right side, leaving his left flank unprotected.

In an unexpected move, Obi-Wan drove hard against Bruck's weaker side. Bruck staggered back in an attempt to avoid the hit and bring his own lightsaber up to block the blow. His movement was clumsy and Obi-Wan used his advantage to exploit Bruck's indecision and quickly flicked the yellow lightsaber away. It clattered across the floor, powering down immediately. In shock, Bruck stumbled backwards at his sudden defeat.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he heard the other students clapping. He hadn't messed up: he had done it. He held out his lightsaber for a moment before powering the blade down, watching the blue light disappear in a heartbeat. He nodded respectfully to Bruck; both initiates were breathing hard and sweat beaded their brows as they faced each other. Obi-Wan could feel his muscles trembling with exertion and exhaustion. What he wouldn't do for a nice warm shower. He probably needed one too!

Bruck barely looked at him in the eye, disgust visible on his face as he seethed inwardly. How could he let…Oafy-Wan beat him? How was he ever going to get a Master if he couldn't beat him? Everything to Bruck hinged on beating the boy standing opposite him. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just beat Obi-Wan once? He needed to be stronger, more powerful. Then Obi-Wan would see- they would all see.

* * *

"Obi-Wan did it!" Bant cheered with Garen and Aria-Tan. That had been a tense battle, for both the fighters and spectators. Bant had nibbled her lip throughout, barely able to watch as the blows had been exchanged, her heart hammering.

"Well done, boys- you've both come a long way. Kenobi, that was excellent there at the end," Sony-Da said, complementing Obi-Wan's finishing movement. "Chun, a little more concentration was needed there- you could have spotted that blow and avoided it."

"You fought well Bruck," Obi-Wan admitted to the other boy as Bruck walked past him, heading towards his friends and the gym exit.

Bruck said nothing, hatred in his eyes, the look making Obi-Wan flinch and he let the other go, Bruck stalking away without another glance back. Bant came up behind Obi-Wan, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him Obi. There's nothing you can do."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I need to warm down. My muscles are shaking like jelly," he told his friend as Garen slapped him on the back, congratulating him on a good match. Slowly, Obi-Wan moved through the basic katas again, allowing his muscles to relax and to get his breathing under control. Bant moved through them with him, her movements fluid and easy.

"Oh, Initiate Kenobi. May I have a word?" Master Sony-Da asked as the last few students were leaving the gym.

Obi-Wan and his friends were just about to leave. Obi-Wan looked at his friends, who nodded. Quickly, he made his way over to the blonde master. Garen, Bant and Aria-Tan waited by the door. "What do you think Master Sony-Da wants with Obi-Wan?" Bant asked almost anxiously. Garen shrugged, but discreetly watched his friend closely as the two Jedi talked. He saw Obi-Wan nod and Sony-Da smile and dismiss him.

Obi-Wan bowed to Master Sony-Da and picked up his bag. Straightening he saw Bant, Aria-Tan and Garen all still waiting by the door for him. "Thanks for waiting," he smiled at them as they left the gym, leaving Sony-Da to power down the lights.

"Well- you sure wiped the smirk off Bruck's face- did you seem him when his lightsaber hit the ground!" Garen laughed.

"Come on Garen, you and Aria-Tan fought well too, and you Bant," Obi-Wan said. Bant and Aria-Tan thanked him and continued talking about a new hot looking rock star or someone they had recently heard about, performing at Coruscant.

Obi-Wan and Garen simultaneously rolled their eyes and laughed and started to discuss the latest holo-vid that had just come out.

"By the way, what did Master Sony-Da want?" Garen asked as they headed towards the dining hall for a well-deserved lunch. Bant and Aria-Tan paused their conversation to listen in with interest to the conversation.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful before he answered. "He commented on my lightsaber skills, saying how I have 'greatly improved' according to him," Obi-Wan's cheeks coloured slightly at this point. "He's never talked to me like that before," he reflected.

Garen and Bant exchanged knowing glances. "You don't think…" Bant began, looking quite excited.

Obi-Wan looked confused for a moment then shook his head quickly. "No- of course not Bant. Master Da would never ask me to be his padawan."

Bant shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see," she smiled at her friend. "See- your practice has paid off."

Just as the four of them were approaching the dining hall to eat, a gravelly voice halted them. "Initiate Kenobi. A word may I have?"

* * *

**Who could that be? :P**

**Hope you enjoyed- next chapter will be up very shortly! Review?**

**AldabaranFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**8/6/2011: Quite a few changes added here- and generally lengthened too. Almost all the chapters now are longer than previous edition of this story - just because there's more to say, explain etc.**

**Disclaimer: Standard- no ownership.**

**And the arrival of a certain Jedi Master to the Temple- finally!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A long awaited arrival**

For a second, Obi-Wan thought Master Sony-Da had followed him out of the classroom, but as he analyzed the words, he knew that only master spoke in that particular way. He turned round and saw Master Yoda standing behind them, watching him with an appraising glance. Ignoring the curious stares of people around him, Obi-Wan encouraged his friends to go on without him and walked over to the small master. Bowing respectfully, Obi-Wan fell into step with the small green Jedi Master. The busy crowds of Jedi thinned out, and the two could talk more freely.

"Did well you have today, paid off your training has." Yoda said, stopping to lean on his stick, gazing intently into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Judge yourself too harshly you do."

"Thank you Master Yoda, your guidance has really been helpful," Obi-Wan thanked the small master. Even though Obi-Wan was not very tall, he still managed to beat the older Jedi's diminutive height. Master Yoda had always looked after him since he could remember, helping him over come his troubles and even helping him with his sparring. "But I sense… you did not ask to talk to me just to congratulate me on my win today." Obi-Wan said cautiously, yet respectfully.

Master Yoda chuckled. "Perceptive you are becoming- good this is. A chance for you still, there is. Arrive at the Jedi Temple, tomorrow a master will. Met before you two have. Good for both of you it will be if you meet again," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan squeezed his hands together in front of him, inhaling deeply. Excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of there being still hope for him to train as a knight. He wondered who the master could possibly be. It was just like Master Yoda to speak like that, revealing something, yet still casting shadows on it.

"So, you want me to meet a Jedi Master who arrives tomorrow? And you said I've met him before? Will you tell me who the master is?" Obi-Wan asked enthusiasm evident. It could any number of Masters; he had met many in his life.

Master Yoda nodded. "Remember him you will. Tell you the master's name I do not need to do. Present he will be at the Lightsaber Tournament in two days' time. Fighting there you will be?" Yoda said, raising an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully; Sony-Da had already talked to him about the tournament. At least this would narrow down his search. He bowed respectfully to the small master and left, walking swiftly up to the crèche; forgetting about his lunch with his friends completely, to where he lived with the other older initiates like himself. All the way he tried to think who this mysterious Jedi Master could be.

* * *

The next day, Obi-Wan awoke early, determined to find the Master he had apparently seen before yet hadn't spoken to in years. He had meditated long and hard over all his previous memories, looking for a particular master he had met years ago, but he couldn't find anything that particularly stood out. He knew quite a few masters, but nothing felt…_special._ Leaving a voice message on each of his friends' comm. links he decided to skip breakfast and go on a walk around the Temple. He had just stepped out of the crèche when he heard something.

"Oi! _Oafy_-Wan!" A voice called from behind him. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and sighed. Only one person ever called him _Oafy_-Wan. "Well, well, well, what are you doing here?" The voice sneered.

Obi-Wan turned slowly around; already knowing who it was standing behind him. "Bruck, what do you want now? Can't you just accept defeat and leave me alone?" he asked facing the boy.

Bruck's face filled with a pale pink flush and his anger returned. "I would take care of your next words if I were you Kenobi." He spat.

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan sighed. This was getting old, fast. He didn't need this now.

Bruck's fists were beginning to clench, a sure sign of his rising temper. "Where's fish girl? And your other friends? Not here now to protect you huh? Or Sony-Da, so I suggest you be careful," Bruck warned dangerously.

Obi-Wan frowned at what Bruck had called his friend. She was a Mon Calamari and she and her people were excellent swimmers; so what that she spent a lot of time in the water? Calling her a fish was an insult to her nature- she was a person. And that was almost insulting a master. "Just drop it Bruck and move on. And don't insult my friends." Obi-Wan said, and turning he started walking down the corridor.

Bruck walked after him. "Hey, Oafy-Wan, don't turn your back on me, I haven't finished with you yet!" he growled.

An inner voice told Obi-Wan to keep walking, ignore any more of Bruck's teasing, but against his better judgment decided to stop anyway. Slowly, he pivoted on the spot to face Bruck. "What?"

Bruck put his hand on his hip. "I don't know why I'm telling you this _Oafy_, but did you know that _the _famous Master Qui-Gon Jinn is at the Temple again? Some say he's come to look for an _apprentice._" He continued airily, leaving his sentence hanging on purpose.

Obi-Wan waited. "And?" he asked, staring at Bruck. _Master Qui-Gon Jinn? I don't think I've ever met someone with that name…_Obi-Wan thought to himself, wracking his brain in an attempt to conjure up any image of said master.

Bruck shrugged innocently and then grinned dangerously. "Just don't get any ideas into your head. You know just as well as I do that there's that Jedi Initiate tournament tomorrow," here he paused. "This Master Jinn will probably be watching. I'm just warning you in advance…you do know who is going to win this tournament don't you?" Bruck pointed at himself. "Me!" he grinned. "Master Jinn will only accept the best- so the winner will most likely be chosen by Master Jinn as his next apprentice, if he takes one. So next time I see you, I'll be Padawan Bruck, apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. Who would want you as a padawan anyway? You'll be in Agricorps before you know it." Laughing, Bruck turned on his heel and strode away, leaving a stung Obi-Wan behind him.

* * *

_He… _Obi-Wan growled in frustration as he attempted to calm his temper. Though he didn't get angry easily, when he did, Obi-Wan had a hard time trying to cool it down again. He tried to release his anger to the Force, as he had been taught to do, but thoughts still swirled around in his head. In fact, he was so caught up in his thoughts and what Bruck had said, that he bumped straight into something solid and rebounded in surprise backwards onto the cold stone floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" A pleasant voice said from above him. Obi-Wan looked up and saw himself looking into a man's face. The man had longish, thick brown hair tied back, with a bearded face and deep sharp blue eyes.

The man bent to help him up, but Obi-Wan stood up quickly by himself, straightening his tunic as best he could. He could tell that this man was a Jedi Master. The power and the strength of the Force that radiated off him was immense. "Please, Master Jedi, don't apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized, bowing low before the Master.

The Jedi Master looked at the boy. Those eyes…startlingly blue green eyes that shifted nervously watching him. "I make an apology anyway, are you alright?" the master asked again.

Obi-Wan nodded, his face turning red with embarrassment. "I am fine, Master Jedi. It was my fault entirely. I was too caught up in what I was…thinking." He finished, trailing off, looking at his feet. How could he bear to look this powerful man in the face after such a humiliating meeting?

The master nodded thoughtfully but didn't say anything. His gaze was somehow unnerving and comforting at the same time and Obi-Wan had a hard time tearing his eyes away from this very interesting master. Just who was he anyway? At length, Obi-Wan felt the silence was becoming awkward as neither moved. It was almost as if both were appraising the other.

Eventually, Obi-Wan nervously spoke up, highlighting an excuse to leave. "Please excuse me; I have to find someone," He gabbled out.

The master looked at him, his gaze lingering on Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan tried not to fiddle as he felt the master watch him. "What is your name, Padawan…?" the master waited for a name to be supplied.

Obi-Wan blushed slightly. "I'm still an initiate Master Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The master had the grace to look slightly abashed before becoming passive again.

"I am sorry Master Jedi, really I am." Obi-Wan said again, wandering why the master was still staring at him. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I will be more aware of my surroundings in the future."

The man seemed to mentally shake himself. "I am as well, it was an accident. You may carry on." He nodded to Obi-Wan, allowing him to leave. Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and started to walk away, but the master called out to him. "I hope you find who you a looking for."

Obi-Wan did his best to stop his mouth from dropping open in shock and surprise, the words lifting his heart. "Um, thank you," he said happily, bestowing the master with a cheerful smile. He bowed again and then swiftly continued down to the crèche. As he left though, he cringed inwardly. He did not know why he had told that master what he was doing; it had just seemed…the right thing to do. He sighed- that master probably thought him strange and rude.

* * *

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn watched the boy hurry out of sight and turn down another corridor. He shook his head wearily. Initiates, they were all the same. Yet, there was something about that boy; something about his eyes reminded him of someone. Who could the boy be looking for? Was that any of his business? And as it seemed not to be, then why did he feel drawn to know?

He had tested the Force and all that had radiated off the boy was honesty and a bright Light in the shimmering Force. It had been a while since he had sensed such innocent, happy brightness in the Force. Such was being back at the Temple, he thought to himself. He also could not understand why he had bade the boy good luck, it had sort of…slipped out he supposed. Kenobi had also seemed sincere, and very apologetic.

That smile, one of the most charming Qui-Gon had ever been on the receiving end of. Then he frowned. He knew all about charms and the deceit they often led to. So what that the boy had such a captivating, endearing smile? Qui-Gon rolled his eyes as he walked through the deserted corridors, purposely choosing to walk alone and away from the crowds. Qui-Gon wandered how old he was; he looked about twelve, almost old enough to be considered a padawan by a master. What a blunder to assume he was a padawan. The boy had looked quite embarrassed.

That name, Kenobi…he couldn't quite remember… He reached inside his pocket and felt for the stone that he kept there at all times. He could not remember where he'd gotten it from, but it was sparkly blue and seemed to provide him with an everlasting source of comfort and warmth. And what was with his thoughts? Why couldn't they move on from that split second meeting? He sighed. Concentrating on his upcoming report to the Council, Qui-Gon continued on his way through the Jedi Temple. His heart at the moment was heavy, and many bitter memories resided in his mind. Memories of a certain person who had recently betrayed him…

* * *

"No luck!" Obi-Wan said to himself as he pushed his brown hair back, racking a hand through it distractedly. Despite having that unknown master wishing him luck! He had looked up some of the Jedi Masters in the Jedi Archives but none seemed to strike him as very familiar.

Sure he'd met some, and he recognized others, but none that would have felt like Master Yoda had said he would _feel_. He knew that he'd missed out a few of the files, but they had been classified and one or two files wouldn't open when he tried to access them. A few files wouldn't matter would they? It was late now and feeling frustrated, he switched off the data-pad and started to head back to the crèche. He hoped Master Kaa would not be too mad that he was late; he checked his chrono and was relieved to see that it wasn't as late as he had thought it was.

He was walking along a large deserted passage way when he saw the same master he had seen that morning heading down the same passage towards him. _Talk about coincidence_. Obi-Wan thought. _Or maybe not. There is only the Force…_

Just being polite, he smiled at the master and was surprised when the man smiled back at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a white flash blinded Obi-Wan and he clutched his head immediately, his heart tightening. He felt cold marble under his knees as he painfully sank to the floor, his skull pounded excruciatingly; a soft hiss of pain escaping his lips...

His heart racing like a ship in hyperspace, Obi-Wan's body froze as images flashed in front of his eyes; gigantic dark figures…a lone tall man…a fuzzy, warm green light…and then pain, unbearable pain. It was like someone or something was raking sharp talons along one arm as more pain blossomed in his leg. He heard himself cry out again, felt himself falling…down…

…and then hands, gentle but firm were gripping his shoulders, steadying him.

Slowly, dying in a green gloom the images began to fade and reality began to piece itself back together like a jigsaw puzzle. Obi-Wan could hear a voice calling him and he forced his brain to concentrate.

"….Kenobi- Initiate Kenobi, are you alright?" he heard a voice asking. "Initiate Kenobi? Is something wrong?" the voice was persistent.

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times and everything at last came into focus. He was kneeling in a corridor near the Jedi Archives, shaking hands clutching his head, and someone else's hands supporting his shoulders.

A face right in front of him…the Jedi Master's. Obi-Wan's heart lifted as he realized the master had remembered his name and he nodded slowly in answer to the question. He could not show that he was weak, not to this master.

"Are you sure?" the Jedi Master asked again. He had knelt down beside Obi-Wan and was looking intently at the boy.

Obi-Wan nodded more confidently, though his voice was still shaky. "Y-yes sir I think so."

* * *

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked, slightly concerned. He himself had been walking down a seemingly deserted hallway when he had noticed a boy appear from the other end. As the two had come closer, Qui-Gon had recognized the boy as the one he had met earlier and as the boy smiled at him in recognition, Qui-Gon had felt himself smiling back.

Suddenly, the boy had gone rigid, hands around his head and sunk to the floor, apparently in pain. Surprisingly, feelings of concern and anxiety had washed over Qui-Gon and he had hurried to the boy's side as the initiate sank to the floor.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just saw something, that's all." He said. "And I heard a voice too." He wasn't going to mention how bad the pain had been.

"You mean you had a vision?" Qui-Gon asked, amazed. Visions were rare- and in one so young. What had the vision shown-past or future? "Do you know how unusual it is for one so young to have visions? Do you usually have them?" Qui-Gon asked to receive a nod, then a shake of the boy's head in answer to his questions.

The initiate considered his first question though for a bit longer and then spoke hesitantly. "I don't know- I'm not sure what it was…I saw some people, and someone was speaking to me…and it hurt," he shivered, the pain ghosting through his body. "Hurt…"

Qui-Gon sat back on his heels and pondered on what to do. He was still concerned with the young boy's pallor. "Do you need to go to the Healer's Wing?" he asked. The pain he had seen cross the young child's face made his heart clench. He had a sudden overwhelming urge to protect the child, keep him away from harm. He shook himself- where in the Force had that feeling come from?

This immediately brought protests from Kenobi who shook his head. "No! I mean, sorry Master Jedi, I don't need to go there, I'm fine," he said again. Qui-Gon stood up and backed off a few paces to give the boy room to stand. He swayed slightly on his feet but remained upright.

Qui-Gon was reluctant to let the boy go without being checked by a Healer. "If you're sure…" Qui-Gon began.

"I am fine Master Jedi, thank you for your concern." He said, bowing low before the master.

"Just be careful, and be sure to speak to someone if these visions persist," Qui-Gon warned him.

The boy nodded fervently; bowed again and then walked rather quickly down the remainder of the passage. Qui-Gon watched the young boy until he disappeared around the corner. He hoped the boy would be alright. Qui-Gon shook his head. Concern, anxiety, worry for the boy he had known for a day? And he didn't even know him, apart from the boy's name. How were these feelings even in existence?

Sighing, Qui-Gon left for his private quarters. For some unknown reason, it felt good to be back. Maybe he had been away for too long. Mace would want to know what he had been up to and old master Yoda was bound to ask questions and then give him a few words of wisdom…yes: home sweet home, Qui-Gon decided wryly.

* * *

**Marching on- a few changes here and there. Probably going to end up adding another chapter to this story- just to smooth everything out a bit. **

**Reviews make my day :D**

**AldabaranFox.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8/6/2011: This chapter also had a few bits and pieces added- phrases adjusted here and there :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Star Wars...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Walk down Memory Lane**

On the morning of the Tournament, Obi-Wan woke early to squeeze in an early meditation session. His nerves had been jittery all night as he had lain in bed- tossing and turning in an attempt to fall asleep. None of the boys he shared a room with in the crèche seemed particularly bothered. Of course- for them, their whole lives were not riding on this tournament. They still had a few years to go before time ran out for them. Not Obi-Wan. He had weeks at the most. Time was like sand, slipping through his fingers, no matter how hard he tried to keep hold of it.

Dressing and pulling a brush through his unruly spiky hair, Obi-Wan left the crèche, creeping silently past his still sleeping friends and slipped out of his room. He was just approaching the exit to the crèche when a voice called out to him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi what are _you_ doing up this early?" It was Master Vena Kaa- Master of the Crèche.

"Master Vena," Obi-Wan bowed to the kind Master. "I need to go clear my head- prepare for later on," he said as she approached, her braids rustling slightly as she moved. Whenever he had felt down or upset about something she had been there for him. She was one of the masters Obi-Wan trusted with almost anything. He had known her for a very long time and he was sure she knew him inside out and back to front.

"Ah yes, the Initiate Tournament," Vena said. "I'm sure you won't have any problems Obi," she smiled at the young boy. "Your instructors say you've been training very hard."

Obi-Wan blushed slightly, "Thank you Master Vena," he inclined his head towards her. "May I go…?" he asked.

Vena laughed. "Never have I seen you up _this _early Obi-Wan. I hope your meditations are fruitful and calming. You are sure to do well today." She gave the stunned initiate a brief hug before pushing him towards the door to the crèche. "Perhaps try one of the gardens? They should be empty at this time."

Thanking the Crèche Master, Obi-Wan waved goodbye and headed out into the Temple, letting his feet guide him as his mind wondered instead. He wouldn't let Bruck get to him as he had yesterday in the corridor. After all- he had beaten Bruck in class the other day. If he kept the same level head, same determination then he was sure that he could pull the same thing off. And if this Master Jinn was watching…

There was hardly anyone about the Temple whilst Obi-Wan walked towards the gardens. He saw a few Knights discussing something as they strode past him and a master with an older boy beside her. The boy had a long piece of plaited hair hanging over his shoulder, while the rest of his hair was short with a small ponytail at the back. He was obviously her padawan, a senior padawan by the length of his braid. Obi-Wan sighed and wandered if he would ever feel proud at wearing a braid, showing that he was a padawan.

As soon as Obi-Wan entered the gardens, he felt at peace. The gardens were beautiful; filled with everlasting natural music, the gentle rustle of leaves, the trickling and running of water as it skipped merrily over smooth stones and waterfalls murmured quietly as they joined laughing streams. He wondered the gardens, taking in the beauty and peacefulness of them.

Seating himself on the warm grass beside a small gurgling waterfall, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and released his feelings to the Force. He loved the quiet serenity of the Meditation Gardens, finding solace in the peace and tranquillity. Easily, he slipped into his meditation and began his meditation ritual.

* * *

Master Qui-Gon Jinn strode purposely through the Temple, deep in thought. Both Masters Mace Windu and Yoda had visited him in his quarters the night before. It had been good to catch up with his friends- he was still meaning to talk to Master Kaa, the crèche Master. He had not spoken to her in…it must be close to eight or nine years now. It was too long to go without speaking to friends he chastised himself ruefully. However, the talks with Windu and Yoda had quickly gone down a route Qui-Gon did not want to discuss: the matter of taking a new padawan.

Force could they not see he was neither willing nor ready to take a padawan? He would forever compare the child to and be reminded of...no…no, he was not going to think of him. Qui-Gon had spent the last eight years trying to throw off the dark cloak his last padawan had left. It only brought pain and regret to mind when Qui-Gon thought of padawans.

No, he was not ready to take a padawan this year. Probably not next year either- or many years to come. Why did he need a padawan anyway? He completed solo missions very capably.

Having risen early, as he usually did, Qui-Gon decided to head to the gardens for some early meditation before breakfast and the Temple became busy with initiates, padawans, knights and masters all carrying out their daily lives. It got too noisy, too crowded for the solitary Jedi. He much preferred the quiet, peaceful mornings where he could sit in the gardens and just be at peace and one with the Force in his meditations. Of course, usually the Master led the Padawan in the…no! He shut down that train of thought abruptly. He really needed some fresh air.

Slowing down from his brisk walk to an amble, Qui-Gon looked around to find his bearings again. He had reached one of the smaller Meditation Gardens, one of his favourite rooms in the Temple. It had a lovely little river running through it, and stretches of cool, green grass where he could feel at home at sitting beneath a willow tree, whose branches kissed the surface of the glittering water and all was at peace.

Here, he could usually forget about his worries and just focus on the beauties of the gardens. Deciding to enter, Qui-Gon inhaled deeply the smells of the earth and plants around him as he walked through. He had always been one that was strong with the Living Force. However, as he approached his favourite meditation spot, the one beneath the willow tree beside the water's edge, he realised that someone was already there. A boy.

The boy had no idea that he was there at all, he was so deeply absorbed in what he was doing. Qui-Gon could feel the goodness radiating off the boy, this boy was pure light. Then Qui-Gon recognized him, this was the boy who he had seen twice yesterday. He had the same short gingery brown curls and seemed to be the right height. It was definitely Kenobi.

A sudden beeping noise broke the silence and Qui-Gon cursed quietly as he reached for his comm. link. He noticed that the boy started slightly in surprise, but stayed focused and consumed by his task. A distant memory came to Qui-Gon suddenly, but he backed off and left the boy alone.

"Yes Mace? What is it?" he asked trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

His long-term friend and member of the Jedi Council chose not to pick up on his friend's mood and instead replied cheerfully as though it was not approaching the crack of dawn. "Qui-Gon, my friend, I realised last night I forgot to mention something. There's a Lightsaber Tournament happening today in the main gym. Seeing as you are- quote: one of the best lightsaber users in this Temple why don't you come along and watch? I'm sure we'll all benefit from your infinite wisdom," the councilman asked.

"Who's participating in the Tournament?" Qui-Gon asked. He had a distinct feeling he knew which age group were involved.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Well…that would the Initiates," Mace said at length.

"Mace we've been through this before." Qui-Gon sighed. He could not count the times he had said that he did not want a padawan or have anything to do with one. "I don't know. I don't want another apprentice; I don't know why everyone is pushing me to choose one. I feel more relaxed by myself. Besides, I'm not very good with children," Qui-Gon added, the last excuse rather a lame one.

"Oh come on Qui, I'm sure it would be good for you, and you're not bad with children. Come on, I'm going to, so why don't you join me? We can find good seats and maybe you can help me teach the little ones a few things?" he pleaded good-naturedly. "Can't you share your skills?"

Qui-Gon knew that he was trapped; if he didn't consent, Mace would pester him forever and probably for even longer. "Alright, alright, I get what you're saying. I'll come. Now will you stop badgering me?" he said smiling. Mace laughed and promised that he would. After arranging where to meet, Qui-Gon thumbed the comm. link off and turned around to see the boy. But Kenobi had disappeared. Qui-Gon shrugged- at least he got his meditation spot.

* * *

The main gym was filled with excitement. Masters, Knights, Padawans and Initiates were all packed into the hall, the spectators taking their seats in the side lines. The gym was a big one, it could fit in at least half of the Jedi in the Temple at one time and the vaulted ceiling seemed to stretch unimaginably upwards, allowing cool air to circulate the room.

"Obi!" Bant whispered excitedly as he sidled up to her in the line. "I didn't think you were coming!" she said. "I came to support you especially!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said in an undertone, patting her on the shoulder. "Where's Garen and Reeft and Aria-Tan?" he asked. Bant pointed out Garen; he was beside their friend Reeft, both waiting to be sorted into groups. Aria-Tan was standing beside her master, both talking quietly.

"What took you then?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but was unable to speak as Master Mace Windu got up to start the tournament with his usual speech.

"Good luck Obi!" Bant whispered to her friend, squeezing his arm with excitement. "Trust the Force and I bet you will be fine!"

Swallowing and trying to hide his nerves, Obi-Wan nodded, thanking her with a quick hug. Bant smiled up at him one last time before she hurried back across the hall to take the seat with her master who had also come to watch the proceedings and be a referee in some of the matches.

A mixture of nerves and excitement swirling around his stomach, Obi-Wan lined up for his first battle. He was against a humanoid Initiate, Knifa Skarm who was also in his lightsaber class. Knifa was two heads taller than Obi-Wan, with long black hair tied in a low ponytail. He seemed to tower above Obi-Wan, yet the two were friends.

Knifa smiled at him from the other side of the mat, a knowing smile that warned Obi-Wan that he was not going to hold anything back. Fine, that was just what Obi-Wan wanted.

"May the Force be with both of you," The master who was referring said and the battle began.

* * *

Master Mace Windu looked up to see Qui-Gon settle himself in the seat beside him. "Finally, I thought you had decided to ignore my request," Mace said, shaking hands with his friend in greeting. "I thought it was going to start without you. You can't miss the action," he continued, sounding a bit disgruntled. Qui-Gon smiled, but his face became passive as he watched the younglings battle.

"Hold much potential, the little ones do. Learn much through the eyes of children we can," a familiar voice said. Master Yoda was sitting on the other side of Mace, sitting on three cushions so he could see what was happening over the shoulder of the person in front.

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon replied neutrally, his face straight as he looked coolly at the girls and boys in front of him.

Mace looked at him expectantly. "Like… that one there?" he asked, pointing randomly at a boy fighting just off to their left.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but had the respect to look at whom Mace was pointing out. He was all for looking for a brief moment, then turning away, but the initiate had something in him that caught the master's eye.

The boy was battling with such extraordinary grace that Qui-Gon couldn't help but stare. He watched as the boy flipped elegantly over his opponent's head and caught him from behind, his lightsaber hovering beside his rival's neck, indicating the killing blow and that he had won. The winner was Kenobi! His brown gingery hair gave him away straight away. The Force was working in mysterious ways indeed. How many times had he bumped into this particular initiate over the last few days?

Both boys bowed to each other and the Kenobi looked up at the crowd. For a split second Qui-Gon looked directly into those green eyes that shifted to blue, and glimpsed the constant swirl of emotions hidden beneath them. Relief and happiness radiated from him. And in that split second Qui-Gon remembered. The breath left his lungs in a low gasp as his eyes widened. Kenobi. How could he have forgotten that name? Out of habit, his hand slipped into his pocket, grasping the stone he knew lay there. How could he forget the young child who had bestowed the stone as a parting gift to ensure the master did not forget him? The stone was warm in his palm, smooth and azure blue, with a tiny speck of white in the centre. It twinkled in the light and Qui-Gon could not help but smile

Mace looked at him concerned. "Qui-Gon what is it?" he asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head wordlessly and on Mace's left, Yoda smiled satisfactorily to himself. "Realized Qui-Gon has, the boy whom he saved all those years ago. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It can't be- it can't be him." Qui-Gon said slowly, shaking his head, trying to deny the fact. "I thought he would have been much older- have a master of his own by now."

Yoda laughed his gravelly laugh. "Correct you are Qui-Gon. The boy you rescued that is. But wrong you are to assume he has a master. Waiting for the right master he is. To become a Jedi Knight is the dream he fights so strongly for."

Mace looked between the two, confused. "You know that initiate?" he asked.

"He's the one I rescued, 8 years ago from the lower levels of Coruscant," Qui-Gon breathed. "He was only 4. I can't believe how he's grown." He continued to watch Obi-Wan fight. "I thought his name was Ben though?" he asked.

Yoda smiled. "Changed his name he did. Adamant he was to be called Obi-Wan. Have something to do with you I suspect." The old master raised an eyebrow. Qui-Gon was stunned that Ben-or Obi-Wan as he was now called had changed his name due to Qui-Gon. He must have made a greater impression on the boy then he had first realized. Then his mind snapped back to the time he had received the stone from the child in the crèche.

"_Obi-Wan!"_

Was that the reason the boy had changed his name. Could those have been…visions the two of them had shared that night? Of the future? Of what was to happen? Qui-Gon shivered. Some of what they had seen had been dark and worrying.

"I spoke to him yesterday- twice, but I had no idea who he was. I even saw him earlier today…" Qui-Gon revealed slowly. "I must have been blind…" Suddenly, he reached into his tunic pocket and brought out something. How could he have forgotten all of that?

The boy was now in the semi-finals, against a tall Twi'lek. The Twi'lek may have been taller and older than Obi-Wan, but she was no match against Obi-Wan's skills, and she accepted defeat humbly when she lost, bowing to him. He watched as Obi-Wan did the same, and thanked the Twik'lek for a good match.

Qui-Gon felt a small surge of pride rise up in him, but immediately tried to quash it. Obi-Wan wasn't his padawan-at least not yet. Maybe…

Yoda decided to press on as he felt emotions swirling in his old apprentice. "Looking for a master, young Kenobi is. Much potential he holds." He said. Mace Windu immediately understood what Master Yoda was now getting at and nodded his head violently, whilst trying hard to keep his face straight.

Qui-Gon looked suspiciously between the two. "And you are both implying?" he asked. Yoda remained silent, and Mace turned his head away to try keep the laughter back. "I will speak with him at the end. I doubt he will remember who I am." Qui-Gon said finally. He had known from the first time he had accidentally bumped into the boy that he had recognized him…but how could he not have remembered?

* * *

Obi-Wan tried not to blush as he heard the cheer from the crowd go up as he beat the Twi'lek. She bowed to him, accepting defeat with grace. He bowed back and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Well done for getting this far Kenobi." She said, congratulating him. He nodded at her and moved off to the sidelines for a small break. In a moment his opponent for the finals would be announced.

Never in any tournament had he got to the finals. Perhaps, he might even win this battle…

"Kenobi!" Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice call. Turning, he saw Master Sony-Da approaching him.

Obi-Wan bowed before his Lightsaber Master. "Master Sony-Da." He said.

Sony-Da beamed, catching Obi-Wan by surprise. The master very rarely showed anyone how he was feeling. "I want to congratulate you Kenobi, for getting this far. You have really done well this time," Sony-Da congratulated the bemused initiate, who nodded. "Your opponent for the final has just been announced Kenobi. It is Bruck Chun. Now, as I was saying…" the master started to say, not realizing that Obi-Wan was no longer paying attention.

Obi-Wan heard no more after that. Bruck…he would be battling Bruck for the title of champion…this couldn't be happening! So Bruck had done what he said he was going to do. Win the tournament and then Master Jinn would ask him to be his padawan. All that stood in his way was…himself…

* * *

**Can Obi-Wan beat Bruck and claim the coveted position as Qui-Gon's padawan? Does the Master even want a new padawan? Can Obi-Wan ever hope to change Qui-Gon's mind? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Reviews are love :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	9. Chapter 9

**16/6/2011: This took a little longer than I thought it would- I was concentrating on Dark before the Dawn. Here is chapter 9. There are going to be two additional chapters I think added after this because currently this story is only 9 chapters long but there is still more to come. So probably 10 or 11 chapters in total.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Wars**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Fight for the Championship**

With a foreboding air, Sony-Da's words ringing in his mind, Obi-Wan took his place on the mat as he was directed to take his place in the final of the Initiate Lightsaber Tournament. Only one person stood in the way of his goal, his dreams. Obi-Wan watched as Bruck swaggered up, lightsaber in hand, taking his place opposite him. The look in the blonde boy's eyes said it all. _I'm going to win Kenobi_.

Obi-Wan shook the negative thoughts from his mind. To win this, he would have to be focused, more focused then he'd ever been before. He inhaled more deeply this time, attempting to centre himself in the Force. To win he would have to rely solely on the Force for guidance. With the Force he could win.

The master refereeing stepped up, surveying the two boys standing opposite each other. He could feel the tension emanating between the two initiates and watched the cool expressions as they stared at each other. "Lightsabers ready," he announced.

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber from its temporary place on his belt and felt reassured as the familiar cobalt blade shot up from the hilt with its memorable hiss as he activated his 'saber. Across from him, Bruck did the same, a yellow beam sprouting from his hilt. It was almost a repeat of the class match they had fought a couple of days ago. Obi-Wan wondered absentmindedly how different the match might go today. With more to win for, Bruck would surely be pulling out all the stops to ensure his victory.

"Bow," instructed the master. Obi-Wan cordially followed the order, but kept his eyes looking forward directly at his opponent, not wanting to take his eyes off Bruck. He saw Bruck do the same, his eyes dancing with impatience as he waited for the word.

"Battle!"

Anticipating what was to happen, Obi-Wan leapt out of the way, as Bruck charged. It was just like his first move in the battle back in class. Obi-Wan just had to concentrate, read his opponent, trust in the Force and he would be fine. Their lightsabers clashed together and hissed as the friction between the two blades increased. Sparks flew and both boys whirled apart, before smashing together again.

Obi-Wan decided to play defensively again, tire Bruck out and then move in for the blow. He blocked and dodged Bruck's heated blows, using as little energy as possible. Easy movements to avoid Bruck's lightsaber and to avoid expending energy he could save for later. He stepped lightly aside as Bruck's lightsaber hummed dangerously close to his hand and his own blue blade sang upwards to engage the yellow light.

The Force around Obi-Wan screamed a warning, but he heeded it too late. Bruck feinted to the left and suddenly moved right, swinging his lightsaber up in a blinding arc, forcing Obi-Wan to stagger backwards sharply. Unbalanced, he ended up with one knee on the floor, tilting violently to the side as he struggled to bring his blue lightsaber up in time to parry a smashing blow from Bruck's 'saber. Breath coming in short, sharp pants, Obi-Wan shoved Bruck's blade as far back as he could possibly, before dropping to the ground and rolling away, pushing himself back onto his feet.

This was by no means over.

The Jedi watching the match watched as the two boys battled across the floor, for initiates the lightsaber work was quite impressive as the 'sabers cracked and hummed through the air. Qui-Gon Jinn's face might have been impassive as he gave out an aura of immense calm, like any model Jedi Master, but inside he did not know what to think. Was it the Force that had brought he and this initiate back together? They had met several times before this match, was the Force hinting at something? Qui-Gon felt distinctly uncomfortable with the notion.

Obi-Wan managed to parry Bruck's slices and jumped high, flipping over Bruck's head in an elaborate attempt to avoid being swept at under the feet. Landing in a controlled manner that brought murmurs of approval from those watching, Obi-Wan quickly brought up his blue 'saber to meet Bruck's lightsaber as they tangled again, moving in an intricate dance across the floor, blades a constant whirl of activity.

Sensing an opening, Obi-Wan felt Bruck using his body weight to push him down and spun to the side, lightsaber low as he snapped at Bruck's feet. Bruck stumbled backwards in a similar style to Obi-Wan's earlier move, ducking as Obi-Wan's lightsaber sliced close to where his head would have been. Anger welling inside the boy, he leapt back at Obi-Wan, using his full weight to push him down. Bruck's eyes were full of glee and near-triumph as Obi-Wan slipped to the floor. Obi-Wan's lightsaber fell to the floor and clattered away, turning off as it hit the floor. Then Bruck charged again.

Just in time, Obi-Wan managed to roll aside and call his lightsaber to his hand. Bruck's lightsaber glanced off the marble floor and he turned, furious. A collective breath was drawn in as Obi-Wan leapt up and flicked his lightsaber on.

This fight was still not over.

But Obi-Wan was still on the ground, defending heavily as Bruck pressed his advantage. Bruck knocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his grasp again and Obi-Wan watched in horror as it clattered away again. Obi-Wan saw everything in slow motion. He saw Bruck swinging his lightsaber above his head, ready for the final blow. Yet he seemed to stop as time slowed. Obi-Wan looked up and saw the crowd. One man in particular stood out- the one that Obi-Wan had seen so many times over the last few days. His hair was long and brown; part of it was clipped back. And those startling… but somehow comforting blue sparkling eyes.

For an instant, both held each other's gaze.

Suddenly the memories began to pour back into his forefront of Obi-Wan's mind, making his head reel. How could this be? How could he have forgotten? Suddenly, Obi-Wan's heart was in his throat as time sped up again and Bruck's yellow lightsaber came flashing through the air. Doing the only thing possible, Obi-Wan threw himself to the side, avoiding the blade and leaping gracefully to his feet, calling his lightsaber to his hand as he did so. The blue blade was activated once again.

It had been so long ago. There were only glimpses of memory, feelings and warm, fuzzy pictures. However, for Obi-Wan it was enough. The pain ghosted through his body as he shivered and remembered some of the dangers he had faced at the tender age of four. And of course- Master Qui-Gon Jinn with his green lightsaber protecting and rescuing him from a terrifying death.

He could not let Bruck beat him and become Qui-Gon's padawan. He would fight for him.

Almost immediately, a new, pure energy coursed through Obi-Wan's veins as time seemed to catch up with him again. Bruck's face was the picture of astonishment as he felt the shift in the Force as Obi-Wan readied himself, lightsaber held in an aggressive position as he waited for him to make a move. What had happened? The match had been going _his _way and then all of a sudden, there's a new power and energy flowing through Kenobi.

Bruck nearly buckled under the new strength of his opponent's blows. Kenobi had not been using this sort of strength before and his moves had been primarily defensive over the course of the match, allowing Bruck to exploit and drive the other boy back. Now he, Bruck, was on the defensive and barely managing to keep up with the barrage of blows Kenobi was raining down on him. He would have to work harder. Anger fuelling his moves, Bruck lashed back, equally as determined to win.

Bruck wanted a Master. He wanted to be a Jedi Knight. Why should it be Kenobi who got Qui-Gon Jinn? Why when Kenobi got everything, favour from other masters, such as Yoda and Sony-Da, why couldn't he have it? It was so unfair!

Both boys were now tiring and Obi-Wan realized that he could not hold up the offensive for much longer. He suspected neither could Bruck either as sweat poured equally down both boy's temples and their arms shook every time the lightsabers collided. The moves were coming less frequently, there was more weighing up of the other opponent. It would all come down to one final move.

Bruck flipped backwards, away from Obi-Wan, massing himself for the final attack, focusing all his energy into the last ditch attempt to win the match. In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan knew he had seen something similar to this before. Instinctively, he knew what to do. Bruck rushed at Obi-Wan, lightsaber high, intent on driving Obi-Wan to the ground again. Obi-Wan stood very still, waiting until the last possible minute. His lightsaber was held in his right hand, as it had been throughout the entire match. Bruck moved in for the killing blow, determination bright in his eyes.

His eyes widened in shock and horror as Obi-Wan's lightsaber was suddenly not in his right hand, but in his left. Bruck's whole positioning was wrong, his left flank was totally unguarded as he had expected to encounter Obi-Wan's 'saber on the right. His opponent danced back with lightning speed, blue light glinting on the left, driving upwards on the left. There was nothing Bruck could do and both boys' knew it.

The next moment, Bruck's lightsaber was on the floor and Obi-Wan's blade was hovering by Bruck's neck.

* * *

There was a ringing silence as everyone watched the two boys, both panting, both standing absolutely still, with one lightsaber at the other's neck. Suddenly, the hall erupted with noise; Masters, Knights, Padawans, Initiates all cheering for the new sparring champion.

Obi-Wan retracted his lightsaber, the blue light deactivating with a sharp hiss as he surveyed the crowd on its feet, all clapping and smiles. The tension in the air was disappearing and the relief that poured through his veins made his limbs shake. He was not sure how he was still standing upright as his breath left him in ragged gasps. Slowly, he raised a hand into the air, in recognition of his win, the elation and exhilaration nearly overwhelming him.

His eyes fell to Bruck who was standing opposite him, frozen in stunned horror and disbelief. Obi-Wan could almost hear the cogs turning in his opponent's brain as Bruck tried to understand how he had failed at the last moment when all seemed to be in his favour. Obi-Wan almost felt sorry for his rival. The effort, the hard work and the soul both had put into the match for only one victor to come out and the loser to be almost forgotten by anyone watching as all attention focused on the winner. Slowly, Obi-Wan extended his hand to Bruck, wanting to congratulate him for the match. He wanted suddenly to comfort the lost and confused boy in front of him.

Bruck's eyes then narrowed as he registered what Obi-Wan was doing. He did not need pity. He did not need Obi-Wan's self-righteous comfort. Anger, more anger than he had felt before coursed through his body, making him shake with barely supressed rage. As the referee master called for the two boys to bow, Bruck jerked his head quickly before whirling away off the mats and through the crowd, disappearing from the gym.

_It wasn't fair! _Came the howling sob through the Force and Obi-Wan shivered.

"OBI-WAN!" four voices yelled. Obi-Wan turned and saw four people running towards him. Both Bant and Aria-Tan threw themselves on him, hugging him, while Garen and Reeft chose both to clap him on the back with glee. Most were surprised to see the Lightsaber Master, Master Sony-Da move forward to congratulate the champion. Predominantly such a cool and dignified master, many were stunned to see the smile of delight on the tall, blonde master's face as he praised Obi-Wan, eyes gleaming.

Obi-Wan grinned as he scanned the crowd, soaking up the atmosphere. What had been a tense, silent hall had now turned into a joyful air, people clapping and cheering. He then jolted as he remembered what had won him the match. Those memories. Immediately, he raised his head and scanned the crowds, eyes frantically searching, looking urgently for the man.

There. He was sitting next to Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda, a small smile on his face as he watched what was going on below. Their eyes caught again for the briefest moment, blue catching blue as they communicated without words, Obi-Wan's relief and recognition shining in his eyes as the Master acknowledged the new champion.

Then the moment was over, Obi-Wan's eyes were torn away from Qui-Gon Jinn as Garen and Reeft dragged him off to receive his prize and more praise and congratulations from his other friends who had left the stands and come to say well done.

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the boy and his friends celebrate. The blonde haired boy had disappeared, running off into the crowd at the humiliation of being beaten. Not that it mattered. Qui-Gon's eyes moved to the boy again and he saw that the boy was looking directly up at him, smiling. In the blue depths he could see elation, relief and recognition as he nodded slowly in Qui-Gon's direction, making the Master's heart contract slightly. So he had remembered…

Mace looked at his friend. "Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon? What are you looking at?" he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

Qui-Gon started, the brief connection with the initiate as both Jedi turned away, distracted by friends. Out of the corner of his eye Qui-Gon watched as the boy's friends clapped him repeatedly on the back, the boy's grin could have lit up the whole of Coruscant. "What Mace?" he asked, rather surprised to find himself irritated by his friend's sudden interruption.

"I'm to give the prizes to the top three initiates. Do you want to come down as well and offer your congratulations?" Mace enquired. He had seen the expression that had passed over his friend's face as he had watched young Kenobi spar and then win. Perhaps his friend was finally moving on, throwing off the dark cloak that his former apprentice had long kept him under. Finally, Qui-Gon was facing a new future, one where a new bright light in the Force shone.

Master Yoda's ears twitched as he felt the Force shift and swirl between the Master and Initiate. Still seated, he inclined his head towards Obi-Wan as the boy mouthed a 'thank you' in his direction and bowed to the aged master in recognition of the support Yoda had given him over the past few years.

Masters, Knights, Padawans and Initiates watched as Obi-Wan was bestowed with the prize for winning the tournament, an ornate plaque with a lightsaber engraved on it and an inscription of what it stood for. Obi-Wan held it tightly, his eyes sparkling with delight and embarrassment as all attention was on him. It felt as though it was all a dream and the scene in front of him would suddenly disappear and he would be back in the crèche. His friends cheered loudly, clapping and celebrating as their deserving friend lifted the plaque.

Many had noticed the renowned Master Qui-Gon Jinn was standing beside Master Windu, his blue eyes fixed upon the new initiate champion, a small smile on his lips. Did that possibly mean the Master was finally thinking about taking a new padawan after all these years? Rumours quickly began to circulate. Perhaps something exciting was about to happen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that :) Yay something is about to happen! Hooray that Obi-Wan finally remembered too!**

**Reviews are love! :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	10. Chapter 10

**20/6/2011: Sorry this update was slower. Lots added and tweaked to this chapter- it's not really a new chapter I've sliced and diced the last few chapters of the old story and rearranged it to make a new chapter. There's one more after this one, perhaps two but I'm not sure yet. **

**Thank you everyone for your support with this! We're nearly there!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Too Late, Too Late was the Cry.**

As soon as Obi-Wan got down off the podium, award held carefully under one arm; his other arm being heartily shaken by other congratulating Jedi, Master Sony-Da approached him, asking for a word. Surprise and secret delight registered openly on the faces of his friends as they quieted, trying to gleam any information the master was passing onto Obi-Wan. Bant caught her friend's eye and smiled excitedly. She had an inkling she knew what Sony-Da wanted to talk to her friend about and she nodded quickly to him, ushering him forward.

"Of course Master Sony-Da," Obi-Wan agreed, "Bant- could you?" he held out the award to her and she took it from him, hefting it to test how heavy it was. Immediately Garin behind her snatched it off of the Mon Calamari and waved it about in the air, his friends gathering around laughing, leaving Obi-Wan alone with the master.

"Shall we go somewhere a little quieter?" Sony-Da suggested, eyeing the excitable padawans and initiates nearby.

Heartbeat beginning to accelerate, Obi-Wan could only nod. Why would Sony-Da want to speak to _him_ of all people? And in private? Surreptitiously, he craned his neck, looking up at the crowds of people trying to find him. Where had he gone? He hadn't left had he? Obi-Wan moved anxiously even as he followed Master Sony-Da. His instincts were telling him to wait, wait for Master Jinn to appear. But Master Jinn wasn't here…

"Come Kenobi," beckoning, Sony-Da led, the albeit reluctant, Obi-Wan out of the sparring halls and down the Temple hallways. Obi- looked back over his shoulder as they left, head turning as he tried to find Master Jinn in the throng of people leaving the sparring halls. He was _sure _the man had felt the same connection he had felt. So where was he?

Stumbling around the corner, not looking where he was going, Obi-Wan realized Sony-Da was leading him towards one of the smaller, more private Meditation Gardens. Surely they could just talk in the hallway or something if this was just a quick congratulations. Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. What if it was _more? _Sony-Da couldn't be asking…no way could he be about to ask…

The two Jedi entered the empty garden, Master Sony-Da gently steering Obi-Wan towards one of the benches situated beneath a willow tree, whose branches just about touched the pool of water it grew beside. The spot could not have been more picturesque and Obi-Wan mentally recorded it for future meditation-spot reference. He could _feel _the Force pulsing through the ground, through the tree branches, leaves and the water. It was nearly overwhelming for the young Jedi initiate.

"You've come a long way, haven't you Kenobi," Sony-Da said as the two sat down. "I can feel your awe at the Force presence around us. It is one of my favorite places in the Temple- I am glad that you like it," the master revealed.

"I've never felt the Force so…concentrated in one place," Obi-Wan admitted, his eyes taking in the beauty of this small garden. He could hear the song of a calling bird somewhere in the branches of the willow and an echoing trill from a tree further along the bank of the pond. Around the small pond there were various stepping stones carefully arranged, rising up out of the crystal clear, relatively shallow water. Obi-Wan guessed it would have reached mid-chest level on him. "I've never been in this garden before."

Sony-Da raised a thin eyebrow. "Perhaps because this is a garden reserved solely for Jedi Master Meditations," he explained.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. No wonder the Force was so strong in here if Masters meditated in here. He felt a little disappointed to realize that it would be many, many years before he would be allowed back into these gardens and able to feel the Force so fully.

"That's it- reach out to it," Sony-Da instructed, pleased as he watched the younger Jedi gently test the waters of the powerful Force presence around him. "Now listen to me Obi-Wan, I have something very important to ask you." Master Sony-Da said, smiling slightly.

At these words, Obi-Wan started; Sony-Da had never called him by his first name before…

* * *

Qui-Gon looked around the huge hall for a moment, before deciding that the boy definitely was not there. He was perplexed to find his heart sinking at the prospect. Had the boy not understood the Force's connection between them? Perhaps the boy had not understood it fully. The Master turned and saw a group of initiates standing close by, holding the prize Obi-Wan had just won. He recognized a couple as being the first to congratulate the initiate on his win and assumed them to be Ben- no _Obi-Wan's _friends. Slowly, he approached them.

The group went quiet as the first few facing Qui-Gon noticed the Jedi Master approaching them, faces clearly broadcasting the awe at being in his presence. Qui-Gon was quite used to it; most initiates usually bestowed that gaze upon him. The initiates who had spotted him nudged the others, who also turned round, hastily bowing as they realized who it was standing behind them. One was a Mon Calamari, Qui-Gon absentmindedly noted.

Now that he had the younger Jedi's attention he cleared his throat a little. "Excuse me, but do you know where Initiate Kenobi is?" Qui-Gon asked.

The Mon Calamari looked a little alarmed. "You're looking for Obi-Wan?" she asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, drawing his robe around his body more closely.

The girl bit her lip, looking flustered. Qui-Gon's brows drew together. Was there something wrong? "Er, well you see Master Jinn," a human male clutching Obi-Wan's prize under his arm spoke up instead. "Obi-Wan left with Master Sony-Da," he explained. "We're not quite sure where to though."

Qui-Gon felt his shoulders stiffen. Master Sony-Da? His mind flicked through the various names of masters he knew but he realized he was not familiar with this particular master. Then again, he had not been at the Temple for any length of time in the past few years so it was unlikely that he would know many of the masters living on Coruscant. What could this master want with Obi-Wan?

Despite this, he was a Jedi Master and to his credit none of his emotions appeared on his face, which remained smooth and serene. "Thank you," he informed the group of padawans and initiates, inclining his head towards them.

"N-no problem Master Jinn," the Mon Calamari stuttered back. "Do you…know Obi-Wan?" she asked suddenly, before clapping her hands to her mouth as though she had said too much, looking startled and embarrassed at her bold questioning of the Master in front of her.

"Not very well," Qui-Gon replied evenly, realizing how true his words were. How would Obi-Wan react if he suddenly turned up? Did Obi-Wan even remember everything? "I met him when he was much younger."

"Oh," was all the salmon-colored padawan could manage to say. "Well- I hope you find him Master Jinn," she said, offering a smile.

Qui-Gon nodded back to the group before turning on his heel, his robe flapping behind him as he left the awestruck younger Jedi in his wake. It was not hard to pick up on the stunned and mesmerized thoughts coming from the children. He had been told he had that effect on the very young.

Leaving the training halls, Qui-Gon centered himself, slowly reaching out with the Force. Several times over the last few days he had been struck with the bright Force presence the boy exuded. Delving deeper into the Force, he found traces of the signature in the hallways, like a trail. Picking up speed, he followed it, feet easily carrying him through the Temple as he traced the boy's Force signature.

As he turned a corner, he realized he was heading for one of the private mediation gardens. What was Obi-Wan doing in there? Only by a master's express permission could an initiate or padawan or even a knight hope to enter and even then it was not a regular occurrence. This Master Sony-Da had brought Obi-Wan to this garden of all places? What did he want with the boy? Quietly, Qui-Gon slipped into the gardens, feeling at once the peaceful atmosphere he usually associated with this garden wash over him.

The low murmuring of voices assaulted his senses and the concentrated Force presence in the room began to sharpen Qui-Gon's human hearing beyond that of the norm so he could overhear snippets of the conversation, despite knowing it was very rude to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. It was as though the Force _wanted _him to hear the conversation.

"…I was impressed with your fighting skills today, Obi-Wan. Over the last few months you've really worked very hard to perfect some of the much more advanced skills an initiate your age usually would not attempt until their second year as a padawan," he heard an older man say.

Was this Master Sony-Da? Willowy, tall, with blonde hair tied at the base of his neck. It was difficult to judge the age of the human Jedi Master who Obi-Wan sat beside. And Qui-Gon really did not like where this conversation was heading. He watched as a flush filled the boy's cheeks as he looked away, unable to accept the praise that was being piled on him.

"Thank you Master Sony-Da," he heard Obi-Wan reply, smiling slightly. "But why am I here?"

Qui-Gon wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

"Someone as strong in the Force and with a lightsaber as you needs the correct guidance and teaching in order to become the strongest Jedi possible. I believe that I can offer that to you. So will you accept becoming my padawan learner Obi-Wan?"

It was as though the ground had been shaken beneath Qui-Gon as his mind reeled at the other master's words. Obi-Wan had already been asked to be someone else's padawan. There would be no possible way to reconnect with the boy he once rescued now that he was a newly appointed padawan. Not waiting to hear the rest of the conversation he turned, walking swiftly out of the gardens, never once looking back.

Qui-Gon slowed to a walk as he left the Gardens. His thoughts were all mixed up and he felt…how did he feel? He didn't know- he felt saddened and disappointed that someone else had asked the boy and what was this…jealously? He was jealous that Master Sony-Da had taken Obi-Wan? Jedi were not supposed feel jealousy. He sighed, trying to sort out his jumbled feelings. From an early age, Jedi were taught to control their emotions, release them to the Force. Yet, his feelings were so confused…

Was this for the best? Had he so badly mistranslated what the Force had been trying to tell him? Edging him towards taking a new padawan- he was sure that the Force had meant for it to be Obi-Wan. True the Force was bristling in distaste…

In fact Qui-Gon was so preoccupied about what had just happened, he almost walked into Mace Windu who had just left the prize giving for the Twi'lek that Obi-Wan had beaten who had come third. The second place human Bruck had not shown up for his prize.

"Qui-Gon? Where are you going?" Mace asked, his tone relatively cheerful. He had seen the look on his fellow master's face during the lightsaber final and had been relieved that it seemed Qui-Gon was now moving on. But something was not right Mace decided as he suddenly noticed the frown upon his friend's countenance and his brow furrowed similarly. "Qui-Gon? What's the matter- what has happened?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing is the matter Mace. I am going back to my quarters. I plan on then going to the Council in search of another mission," Qui-Gon said.

Mace's frown deepened. "Qui- you just got back. I do not understand- I thought you were finally settling back down in the Temple and that boy- Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon shook his head and Mace looked concerned now. The fiery light in his friend's eyes from less than an hour before was rapidly diminishing. "But Qui-Gon, I thought…" Mace started.

"Master Sony-Da asked has asked Obi-Wan to be his padawan, before I had chance to speak to the boy. I wish them the best of luck." Qui-Gon said. He knew he sounded sullen at that moment and shook himself mentally. He was a Jedi Master- not some spoilt child that had lost out on winning a special toy.

Mace looked shocked, but patted his friend on the shoulder consolingly. "Master Sony-Da? Master Sony-Da asked Kenobi to be his padawan?" he frowned. He was sure that Master Yoda had said something about this. "If this is the will of the Force," Mace tried to spread his hands in a placating manner. Though had it been the will of the Force? He was sure the Force had swelled and rejoiced as the two Jedi, initiate and master had locked gazes during the battle.

"Qui-Gon- at least stay in the Temple for another week. There is so much to do now you are back and I could really use your help with some of the projects I'm undertaking at the moment. It would help keep you occupied to- and keep Master Yoda happy I'm sure," Mace tried to convince Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded noncommittally. "We shall see," he answered shortly as they began walking together. However, inside he just wanted to vacate the Temple again. The memory of the bright Force signature in his mind would not leave him alone as he walked through the halls with Mace. There was something that was just not _right._

* * *

**Poor Qui-Gon...and what's Obi-Wan to do now? He finally has he wish of being asked by a Jedi Master to be a padawan- but is it the _right _Jedi Master? All will be revealed soon!**

**Review? :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	11. Chapter 11

**23/6/2011: Wow- this underwent a lot of changes. Literally a whole new chapter basically! I hope you enjoy it! There is definitely another chapter to come after this one to round everything up and maybe an epilogue I'll have to see how things go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 11- An Unexpected Revelation**

It took all of Obi-Wan's self-control to prevent his jaw from dropping. Master Sony-Da wanted _him _to be his padawan? The master was one of the best in the Temple with a lightsaber, one of the best instructors and a formidable Force user. He had taught Obi-Wan so much over the past year, going over the katas again and again until Obi-Wan could do them in his sleep. He owed a lot to the master- probably even the championship he had just won.

Obi-Wan's greatest dream was about to come true. A master wanted him to be his padawan. The young boy felt his heart swell with excitement and hope as his mind tried to get around the idea of being a padawan. Him, a padawan. Having a padawan's braid, carrying a lightsaber, going off on missions…

_What about Master Qui-Gon…_a small voice suddenly spoke up in the back of his mind.

Immediately, Obi-Wan's mind froze. Did he accept Master Sony-Da's offer and become a padawan immediately or wait anxiously and nervously and see if the great Qui-Gon Jinn asked him. Obi-Wan nibbled his bottom lip. What if Master Jinn did not ask him even after he had turned down Sony-Da's offer.

But the _connection _he had _felt _with Master Jinn felt so _real, _so _strong _that Obi-Wan realized that he could not just ignore it. There was something tangible between them, just what it was Obi-Wan did not know or could not even begin to understand.

Did one even turn down a master's offer for becoming a padawan? Obi-Wan had never heard of such a thing happening before. Obi-Wan was inwardly beginning to grow agitated as his train of thought began to run away from him. The Force around him began to swirl, edgily, the concentration of it making Obi-Wan feel near lightheaded with the power that thrummed through every living being in the garden. However, the Force was not happy, Obi-Wan realized slowly. What was wrong? The Force was definitely making it clear that it did not approve of something.

"Obi-Wan?" Sony-Da leant forward slightly, trying to read what the boy in front of him was thinking. It had not been the typical reaction the master had been expecting. Yes at the beginning, the initiate had seemed shocked and the happy smile that had blossomed across his face had been somewhat expected. However, the smile had then faltered and the young Jedi looked very serious as he studied his hands twisting in his lap.

"I-I don't know what to say," Obi-Wan said at length as he tried to muddle his way through his thoughts and feelings.

"It is usual to feel overwhelmed, but I am sure we will make an excellent team together," Sony-Da said. He wondered what was taking the boy so long. He had felt the presence of another master enter the gardens and had identified it immediately. Qui-Gon Jinn. Sony-Da could not help but laugh inside. He had beaten the great Qui-Gon Jinn. He had read the other Jedi's intentions, even in the training hall. He had felt the sadness well up in the man when Sony-Da had deliberately raised his voice to be overheard. The boy would be his, to show to the Council just how good a master he was. To show that he was just as good as the _great _Qui-Gon Jinn.

Slowly, Obi-Wan raised his head. He had made his decision. "Master Sony-Da, I would like to thank you for your very kind offer…" he trailed off slightly. The Force was definitely encouraging him, nudging him in the direction he was going. He could not ignore the will of the Force, especially not when it was this strong. Master Yoda always taught them to pay close attention to the Force and Obi-Wan was not going to dismiss the old Jedi's teachings so easily.

Master Sony-Da's eyes narrowed at Obi-Wan's hesitance. The boy could not be…

"I…I cannot be your padawan, Master Sony-Da." Obi-Wan finished, biting his lip quickly and bowing his head. "I'm very sorry."

Master Sony-Da's eyes narrowed even further and through the Force Obi-Wan could feel tendrils of anger emanating from the master and he shivered as though a deep chill had suddenly just passed over him. Suddenly the gardens did not seem such a peaceful and calm place.

Sony-Da carefully schooled his features as the initial shock of being rejected registered. What did the boy think he was doing? He was ruining Sony-Da's chance of becoming one of the greatest masters in the order. He had seen the potential Obi-Wan had, had seen the way the boy fought and applied himself to his studies- he would make Sony-Da great. How many initiates passed through the Temple like that?

"Obi-Wan, I know this is sudden and you're probably very surprised but you do not need to be scared or anxious. The Council will approve of our match, I am sure of it. You have a very bright future ahead of you," the blonde master spoke as calmly as he could, layering his voice with concern and care, trying to appease the boy. Sony-Da was not going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, then with more confidence, the Force pushing him in that direction. "I'm sorry Master Sony-Da, truly. But…the Force…it feels…wrong," Obi-Wan tried to explain how he was feeling. Perhaps then the master would understand. But then why did Sony-Da not feel the Force the way he could?

The chill was back and the brief concern Obi-Wan had seen flash in the master's eyes vanished and was replaced with a cold, hard sheen, similar to reflective steel. Obi-Wan inwardly gulped. The master looked angry. Obi-Wan didn't understand- anger was not good- surely as a master Sony-Da knew…

"Do you not know why I trained you so hard over the past few years?" Sony-Da began, his voice chilling. Obi-Wan wished he had his cloak. "Do you know why I singled _you _out of your many age mates and chose to pay _you _special attention?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. This was not how he had planned this to go. The anger in the gardens was building to a frightening level. Obi-Wan did not think, in his sheltered Temple life, that he had ever seen a master- or a Jedi for that matter look so angry.

"Because you have potential!" Sony-Da burst out, leaping up from the bench and pacing on the grass. Obi-Wan blinked in complete shock. It was as though the master had suddenly turned into someone else. Where was the calm and collected master that had taught him for the last few years? Obi-Wan almost did not recognize the man before him and shrank back away from the rage.

"I saw this potential- before anyone else, before "Qui-Gon Jinn" saw it. So I have the right to train you- not him, not any other master- no matter what Master Yoda says. I can make you one of the strongest Jedi- more powerful than your dreams! So I have waited, trained you, coached you tirelessly, waiting for the right moment to claim you as my padawan. And this is how you repay my hard work is it Kenobi? I could become great with you as my padawan- we could both reach power heights that nobody has _dreamed _of before!"

Sony-Da was seething. The boy was turning down the _best _offer he would probably get in the whole Temple and without even blinking an eyelid. How could the initiate be so blind as to miss what was being handed to him on a platter? So the boy said the _Force _was saying it was wrong- what did a twelve year old initiate know compared to a seasoned Jedi Master? This was destiny. It was their destiny. Sony-Da would not let it evade him.

Obi-Wan shook his head rapidly. The situation was fast spiraling out of his control and he had no idea what to do, what to say to appease the master. Accepting being his padawan was out of the question- he had never seen this side to Sony-Da before and did not want to be anywhere near the man again- he frightened Obi-Wan.

"Master Sony-Da please- I'm sorry- I did not mean any disrespect!" Obi-Wan tried to coax the master out of his rage as the master ranted to himself.

Obi-Wan was totally nonplused; Master Sony-Da had lost his mind! Since when did he act like this? He had no time to think as the Force screamed a warning and he ducked as a fist swung by, narrowly missing his head.

"What are you doing Master Sony-Da?" Obi-Wan yelled, leaping out of the way again as the Master lashed out as him.

"You will be my padawan, boy. And I'm not accepting no as an answer!" Sony-Da demanded. "I…I apologize- I lost control of myself." The Master suddenly knelt down on the grass as though meditating, his eyes closed as his body trembled. "Kenobi…there is nothing I can do to show I am more sorry. I just…you cannot afford to pass up this opportunity," the master implored.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He was thoroughly rattled, there was nothing that Master Sony-Da could possibly do to try and convince him to be his padawan now. He wanted to be as far away from this man as possible. Never had he seen a master lose control- masters were meant to be heroes in the eyes of the initiates and padawans. Surely masters did not behave like this towards their padawans? They didn't beat them did they? When they did something wrong.

"Master Sony-Da- I- I _can't _be your padawan," Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice steady. "I- I have to go-" he began.

"Go?" Sony-Da echoed, rising smoothly to his feet. "Kenobi you are _missing _the importance of this lesson. You will _never _get a better offer. _No other _master is going to make you an offer. You can be sure of that. You will never be a padawan. And is that not your greatest wish?"

Obi-Wan stared at him stunned. "I would rather not be a padawan at all, than be your padawan," he said very calmly after a moment.

Those words seemed to flip a switch in the already de-railed master's brain. Sony-Da appeared to grow in front of Obi-Wan, amassing to his full height and rage, towering over the younger Jedi who fell back against the stone bench. The Force was passed agitated as it cried out in warning to Obi-Wan.

"It's all _his _fault!" Sony-Da cried, lashing out at the terrified initiate in front of him, making Obi-Wan drop to the floor as random pulses of Force energy flowed from the erratic master. The man had surely lost his mind. Another Force pulse shot over Obi-Wan's head, shattering the bench he had been sitting on a moment ago.

"Master Sony-Da please!" Obi-Wan begged- though he knew not what he was begging for. Rational thought? Mercy? His life even?

"He wanted his _favorite _the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn to take you; Yoda saw that only you two could ever be together. Why should that be? When you don't even know the man? When I've spent _years _training and teaching you to become a better Jedi? Why should all my work go to waste when someone else just… steps in twelve years after it has all begun?" Sony-Da snarled.

Obi-Wan tumbled away as another random jolt of Force energy flew from Sony-Da's fingertips, sending him sprawling onto the ground, air whooshing from his lungs as he fell heavily, his chest searing. He muffled a scream as he landed on his ankle awkwardly, the limb turning the wrong way, distinctly feeling bone, muscle and tendon protesting vehemently against the movement and he tumbled to the grass, white hot pain shooting up and down his leg, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"I shall show you leniency for it is clear you do not understand the importance of this. Have you thought over your answer yet?" Sony-Da growled, looming up over the crumpled form of Obi-Wan. Gone was any remnant of control or Jedi-like quality. Surely all that was left was a madman.

Painstakingly slowly, Obi-Wan pushed himself up onto his knees, stubbornly holding back the tears. How had his day suddenly turned into this? This was not how he wanted to remember becoming the Initiate Champion; it was not how he pictured himself becoming a padawan. "No," he said, managing to keep his voice from betraying his fear though he was sure his body was broadcasting it anyway.

"So be it," Sony-Da uttered. "You should not have crossed me."

* * *

Mace and Qui-Gon were walking through the Temple, heading towards the Dining Hall for evening meal when Qui-Gon pulled up short, stopping midstride. Something was wrong. He could not pinpoint it exactly but the Force swirled and poked at him, making clear its agitation.

"Qui-Gon?" Mace had turned to talk to Qui-Gon and noticed his fellow Jedi had frozen in the middle of the hallway a few steps behind him, seemingly without reason. "Is something wrong?" the bald Jedi Master asked.

Qui-Gon held up a hand to silence his friend's questions as he concentrated on locating where the problem was. It was in the Temple, he was sure of it. The Force whispered its tension and anxiety, hinting that there was indeed a problem. Qui-Gon only wondered _what _the problem was.

"Do you feel that?" Qui-Gon asked, after a moment's silence.

Confused, Mace nevertheless settled himself deeper into the Force, trying to figure out what had caused his friend to have such a solemn, worried expression on his face. "I sense nothing out of the ordinary," the master said eventually.

"There!" Qui-Gon spoke up. "There is definitely something wrong…" It was as though something in his head was telling him, calling out to him for help. Scouring the back of his mind he almost cried out in surprise when he found it. A fledgling bond. A _bond._ It was only the beginning of a bond- but a Force bond all the same. Gingerly, he poked at it. When had this arisen? It couldn't be with…but it had _his _Force signature all over it…

He had somehow made a bond with the initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. How in Force name was that even _possible_? The boy was another master's padawan- it just didn't make sense. He didn't want this- not now- why _him_?

"Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon what is it?" Mace demanded an explanation as he watched his friend's face pale very suddenly, a mixture of shock and disbelief clear in his eyes. Mace settled a hand on the other master's shoulder as his friend made no response. "Qui-Gon Jinn!"

"Mace- I-I don't-" Qui-Gon struggled to form a sentence when suddenly, the bond- of which he had not realized existed half an hour ago, flared to life in the back of his mind as pain, terror and fear rushed through it in a blazing whorl of Force power.

Mace was at a loss to explain what was going on as Qui-Gon unexpectedly staggered forward, hand clutching his head. "Qui-Gon!"

"It's Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon managed to gasp, overwhelmed by the sudden emotions that had come pouring down the bond, cementing its place in his mind. He could no longer argue about its existence, it was the brightest beacon at the back of his mind, a mixture of suffering and pain still filtering through it.

"What?" Mace was flabbergasted. "What on earth does initiate Kenobi have to do- Qui-Gon!" he yelled after his friend

Qui-Gon had swiveled on the spot and was already moving down the corridor from whence they had just come, long strides easily eating up the distance. In complete bewilderment and frustration, Mace followed his fellow master, jogging slightly to catch up on the lead Qui-Gon had.

"Qui- something is wrong- tell me what's wrong!" Mace demanded, keeping up with Qui-Gon's furious pace.

"I can't really explain," Qui-Gon's sentences were clipped and brief. "I have a bond with him. Something's wrong with Obi-Wan I just _know _it," he threw a glance at his friend, just to see how much the other man believed.

Mace understandably looked shocked. "A _bond_? You've barely met the boy!" he argued as they hurtled down the corridor. Qui-Gon was steering them back towards the mediation gardens- specifically the ones for masters only.

"I don't know how," Qui-Gon shot back. "But it's there. And there's something wrong."

All of a sudden, a cry of pain shot through the Force. Even Mace felt that one. "What in Force-" he began, before realizing that Qui-Gon had gone into a full run as they approached the gardens. Not leaving his friend, Mace chased after him, robes swirling behind him as the two masters ran for the meditation garden.

* * *

"All…this…time!" Sony-Da ground out as he blasted Obi-Wan backwards, sending the boy tumbling over the grass, leaving him lying in a heap by the pool of water. Painfully, Obi-Wan managed to raise his head, watching in fear and trepidation as the unhinged master slowly approached him. What in Force was he meant to _do?_

"I _saw _our future," Sony-Da continued, throwing out another wave of the Force, hitting the boy and sending him flying backwards several meters into a small rock formation. Not a flicker of emotion even passed over the master's face as the initiate's head contacted the rock with a solid slam, completely dazing the boy as his eyes rolled slightly, slumping forwards and leaving a blood stained boulder behind him.

"Well- it may have been _your _future but with me in it- I could direct you, guide you- make us the strongest Jedi team in the Temple, on Coruscant, in the _galaxy_!" Sony-Da raged, looking at the initiate, blooded and bruised on the floor at his feet, at his mercy.

Everything hurt. Obi-Wan could not remember the last time everything had hurt so badly. His head felt like it was being split open as he dazedly tried to focus on what was going on. The situation came crashing back as he heard Sony-Da's voice slicing through him, reminding him _why _he was in such agony.

"I…I'm s-sorry!" Obi-Wan managed to whisper. He was tired…too tired to do anything. He just wanted to sleep, close his eyes and escape the pain.

Master Sony-Da laughed- a cold, maniacal edge to the bitter laugh. "You're sorry? Well that's not good enough!" he stooped down and easily picked up the small boy by the sandy colored tunic collar, barelu hearing the boy's breath hitch in his throat and a muffled cry of agony as his body was forced upright, his head lolling at the movement, sending the pain skyrocketing.

"You're going to learn your lesson! And then come back to me, _begging_ to be accepted." He threw Obi-Wan down and the boy tried to muffle a yell of pain. He had felt something crack and he crumpled as he searing pain ran through his chest. Some of his ribs were now broken.

"Say it; say you will be my padawan!" Sony-Da said, towering over the fallen boy.

Defiantly, pain lancing through him, Obi-Wan raised his head. "N-n-never." He said softly, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

An expression stronger than hate and anger slid across Sony-Da's face and suddenly, Obi-Wan felt invisible fingers wrap around his throat, constricting his airways as he lay on the floor. He choked; gasping for air, his body writhing on the grass as he attempted to breathe. His vision was beginning to go grey at the edges.

Was he dying?

"Get your hands off him!" a strong, demanding voice rang out across the gardens. "What in Force name do you think you're doing?" A shadow fell across Obi-Wan and in his pain-filled, dazed state he managed to roll his eyes upwards.

It was Qui-Gon Jinn. He had come for him at last…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that- please review and tell me what you thought? :) Hope it was an improvement on last time!**

**The conclusion should be up shortly :)**

**AldabaranFox**


	12. Chapter 12

**1/7/2011: And still the chapters come- I thought this would be wrapped up in twelve chapters. Obviously wrong there- my muse has sunk her teeth into this- expanding and adding new material. Pretty much this whole chapter is new material- with some original bits but the chap was basically rewritten. Same for the following chapter to come. Exciting :D**

**Anyway- usual disclaimer- but a certain Mirilan- Master Y'Chiryo is mine :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Strengthening Bond**

Qui-Gon forged ahead through the meditation garden. He could hear loud voices up ahead- actually only one voice and it was not the soft spoken initiate he had come to know over the last few days. A yell of pain permeated the air and Qui-Gon immediately feared the worst. He came around a few bushes and the sight before him made his heart skip a beat.

It took him no more than a few seconds to assess the situation before him. There, crumpled on the soft, grassy floor was the body of the twelve year old boy, cowering away from the enraged master bearing down on him. How had things gotten to this point? Qui-Gon was unable to understand what was going on- or how the situation he had left barely ten minutes ago had descended to his.

He knew one thing though. "Get your hands off him!" he yelled at Sony-Da as he strode forwards, anger threatening to bubble. He had not felt this enraged for a while. This defenseless child was being beaten- by a master no less! How could anyone beat such a pure, innocent young boy?

"What in Force's name do you think you're doing?" Qui-Gon demanded, moving to stand over the fallen padawan, protecting him. His glare was enough to make the other master take a step back in surprise. Qui-Gon could _feel _the pain radiating from the boy, not only through the Force but at the back of his mind…through the _bond _they inexplicably shared. That made Qui-Gon even angrier- though it was unbecoming of Jedi.

Master Sony-Da started at the voice of the intruder. He had been so absorbed in what he had been doing that he had forgotten where he was. "Why it's the mighty Qui-Gon Jinn," he sneered, quickly getting a hold of himself after the initial surprise.

Qui-Gon crouched by the injured boy, quickly probing with the Force the wounds he had sustained. Thank the Force that he still had a pulse and was breathing- though both were far weaker than Qui-Gon liked. The boy had broken ribs, moderate bruising to his left side, a rapidly swelling ankle and a worrying gash on the back on his head- that was still oozing blood onto the green grass.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan can you hear me? Obi-Wan!" He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, anxiety rising up inside as Obi-Wan had yet to move or respond. "He's a _child_!" he shot furiously at the other master.

"Master Sony-Da!" Mace had joined the scene- not a few moments after Qui-Gon had interrupted. "What in Force…" his eyes travelled between the blonde master to the injured padawan and his friend- it was all too obvious what had happened. "What have you done? You're a Jedi Master! As a member of the Council I order you to stand down and hand over your lightsaber and yourself before a trial can be arranged."

Sony-Da threw his head back and laughed. "I think not _Master _Mace Windu. I was simply trying to teach the boy a lesson," he shrugged.

Mace nearly gaped at the audacity of the master he had always assumed to be quiet and respectful- had never known the master to exude such Force power. "You attacked your padawan- this is _not _how a master behaves!"

"He disrespected me!" the enraged blonde master hissed, making Qui-Gon's head shoot up to observe what was happening.

"He needs the healers!" Qui-Gon argued back. The head wound was still bleeding, no matter Qui-Gon's attempts to stem the flow with the Force. The boy needed proper medical care, which Qui-Gon was unable to adequately provide.

"No- leave him! He's mine!" Sony-Da shouted, his lightsaber suddenly in his hand. "You will not take him!" An azure blade shot up from the hilt of his 'saber, making both Mace and Qui-Gon blink in shock. What on earth was Sony-Da playing at?

"Sony-Da you will power down your weapon immediately and turn yourself in," Mace gave the rogue master one final chance. Turning a lightsaber on another master- not to mention one of the council, after beating a padawan into unconsciousness, it was near unforgivable.

With a roar of defiance, Sony-Da leapt forwards, lightsaber driving down, directly towards the fallen padawan. Qui-Gon could see it happening all in slow motion- there was no way that he was going to allow the crazed master to lay another _finger _on the boy. With only the quickness a Jedi Master could match, Qui-Gon's emerald blade snapped out a second later as he pushed himself off the ground to defend himself, a stunned Mace and Obi-Wan.

The power of the tangled blades sizzled up both men's arms as lightsabers clashed repeatedly, the buzzing filling the usually peaceful garden. Sony-Da's face was a mask of anger as he battled against Qui-Gon, the Lightsaber Teacher holding his own through sheer force of will against one of the best swordsmen in the Order.

"Turn yourself in!" Qui-Gon demanded as he parried another slash, before leaping to avoid his feet being attacked. Mace had his lightsaber in hand, ready to come to his aid but hung back for a moment to allow Qui-Gon to fight. He knelt instead beside the unconscious padawan- quickly checking for a pulse to reassure himself.

"Not to the likes…of you!" Sony-Da promised, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. "The boy is _mine- _I don't care what that troll Yoda says, I don't care what _anyone _says. I am going to be the greatest master there _ever _was and you are going to bow at my feet!" With a roar and surge of the Force, he threw himself at Qui-Gon, blue 'saber singing through the air.

"Wrong you are Sony-Da," a gravelly voice met the incensed shouts of the feral master. Nobody insulted Master Yoda.

Suddenly, two more Masters joined the scene, appearing in the garden in a flurry of robes. The taller and female master was Depa Billiba from the Jedi Council one of Qui-Gon and Mace's old friend. A small, wizened, green master was perched atop her shoulder.

As the voice took the blonde master off-guard for a split second, Qui-Gon pressed his advantage, thrusting his lightsaber up and cutting Sony-Da's 'saber hilt in two as it hurtled through the air towards him. The blade sputtered; electronics and wires completely severed by its green opponent, the blue light disappearing in an instant.

Completely stunned, Sony-Da staggered backwards a few steps, staring at the severed hilt in utter amazement, his eyes going very wide. Qui-Gon could feel the anger in the Force, rising to such a pitch there could no longer be any doubt. A part of to the Light side, Sony-Da was no longer.

With an almost inhuman howl of rage, Sony-Da tossed away his useless lightsaber and threw himself at Qui-Gon, ready to wrestle him to the ground if need be. However strong he was though, Sony-Da was no match for four masters firmly entrenched in the Light side. Acting as one, almost no communication needed, each master used their Force energy to throw back the Dark master, sending Sony-Da bowling backwards.

For a moment, nobody moved. Not even Sony-Da who was now out cold on the grass a few feet away from Qui-Gon who was still holding his lightsaber out, ready for any sudden surprises the unconscious master still might spring. When there was still no movement, he deactivated his 'saber, whirling around to see Depa kneeling beside the boy, carefully assessing his injuries. Upon seeing Qui-Gon approaching, Depa stood smoothly, moving to help Mace instead. The male Councilor was speaking rapidly into his comm. link- summoning the Temple Guards as he stood watch over the motionless Sony-Da.

Qui-Gon slipped his lightsaber back onto its place on his belt and fumbled for his comm. link. "I need healers in the primary Master's Meditation Garden immediately," Qui-Gon reported in a remarkably steady voice despite his rocky emotions, reeling off the injuries the padawan lying deadly still on the grass had obtained at the hands of the manic master. "Yes- he's breathing…pulse is weak- I can barely detect it."

The healer on the other end was calm as she instructed Qui-Gon on what to do, promising help was being dispatched as they spoke- a team of qualified healers would be with them in a few moments. Qui-Gon could hear the flurry of movement behind the healer on duty just as the line cut off.

"Strong the boy is Qui-Gon," Yoda's voice soothed the younger, worried master. "Trust in his abilities. Willing to give up he is not- have faith in his strength you should."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Hold on Obi-Wan," he said quietly, surprising himself by brushing a lock of gingery-brown hair out of the boy's eye as he lay unconscious on the ground, mouth drawing into a tight frown as he surveyed the amount of blood on the boy's face. "Help is coming- you just have to _hold on._" To his complete shock, the boy responded to his touch and the sound of his voice, eyes weakly fluttering open, glazed in pain and confusion.

"W-wh-wh-" the boy tried to gasp, the pain immediately making him seize up, constricting his throat muscles as he tried to talk and forcing tears out of the corners of his eyes. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan steady as the tremors began to wrack his pain-riddled body. Movement would not be good for any of the broken bones Qui-Gon had sensed.

"Hush little one, try to keep still," Qui-Gon soothed, laying a cool palm on the boy's ragingly hot forehead, using the Force as well to try and calm the child. He brushed against the newly forming bond they shared at the back of his mind, dampening the pain and anguish he could quite plainly feel in such close proximity.

_/…Hurts…it hurts…/_

The mental words brushed against Qui-Gon's consciousness, making him start. Now they could talk along this bond? His mind struggled to understand. Here was another- albeit mad- master's padawan that he had somehow managed to bond to. What was the Force playing at?

_/Shhh…try to relax_…/ Qui-Gon tried sending back along the tenuous link. Had he just imagined it after all?

/_M-m-master…?/ _The hesitant reply was so heart wrenchingly innocent, curious, hopeful, pain filled- just…_emotional_ it nearly took the Jedi Master's breath away.

/_Obi-Wan…/ _

"Master Jinn!" a new voice broke out across the gardens, hailing the confused and anxious master. Qui-Gon could not help but sigh in relief as the healers burst into view, one of them he recognized as an old friend Y'Chiryō. Hot on the heels of the healers were the Temple Guards, immediately flocking to Master Windu's side.

"Qui-Gon?" Y'Chiryō said, raising an eyebrow as he knelt hurriedly by his patient. He was a Mirialan- a humanoid creature from Mirial and nearly the same height as Qui-Gon. Like any other of his species, his skin was an olive green, tinged yellow in certain lights and surprisingly dark blue eyes. Upon his smooth face the Master had an impressive array of tattoos across his prominent cheek bones beneath his eyes. The same geometric tattoos were also inked intricately on his green hands, disappearing under the sleeves of his robes. On Mirial, the more tattoos you had signified a sufficient aptitude at a certain task. And Y'Chiryō was a Master Healer.

"What in Force…?" the Master Healer muttered as he ran his hands gently over Obi-Wan's again unconscious body. As soon as the mental link had broken, the boy had slipped back under, the action making Qui-Gon's heart skip a beat. "What happened here?"

"He was attacked," Qui-Gon explained.

"I can see that. We need to get him back to the healers now," Y'Chiryō ordered, the other healers gathering around him quickly. "Cohl- hurry back and get the surgery prepped immediately." The Mirialan then set about trying to treat the superficial wounds with quick bursts of the Force whilst the anti-grav stretcher was arranged.

"Careful!" the Master Healer warned as the healers levitated Obi-Wan's completely limp body onto the anti-grav stretcher, keeping the boy as still as possible as a shift in the broken ribs could easily puncture soft and vulnerable lung tissue beneath it with devastating consequences. "Right- let's go," Y'Chiryō said.

As Qui-Gon hesitated, obviously torn about what to do, Master Yoda spoke up, laying a hand on the younger master's, "Go with them you should," he advised. "Watch Sony-Da we shall. Need you Obi-Wan will."

With a grateful nod, Qui-Gon was departing with the healers, heading for the healers wing, an unconscious and wounded padawan being quickly moved from the Meditation Gardens.

The doors of the Healers flew open at the merest thought and in strode the Master Healer, Qui-Gon at his side, Obi-Wan's anti-grav stretcher floating along with them as they entered the surgery, healers already prepared to operate on the injured pre-teen.

"Y'Chiryō - he will be alright, won't he?" Qui-Gon asked anxiously as other healers swarmed round the bed, preparing equipment, professionally cutting the top of Obi-Wan's blood soaked tunic from his chest to reveal the dark, painful looking bruises that mottled his chest.

"We'll see Qui. He'll get the best possible treatment and he's a little fighter from what I remember," his friend said, voice calm as usual. "Now if you don't mind?" he indicated to the door with a casual flick of his head as he began to scrub up. He knew what Qui-Gon was like with the healers and the remark was an attempt to pacify the other master; the Mirial could see the human was tense and agitated. "I'll update you on his progress."

Qui-Gon backed away, casting one final glance at the unconscious and battered form of Ben Kenobi- now Obi-Wan. He could not help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu wash over him as he stepped out of the surgery and into one of the smaller waiting areas.

* * *

**Poor Qui-Gon, poor Obi-Wan...let's hope Y'Chiryo knows what he is doing! The next chapter will be up within the next few days - promise ;D**

**Review? Pretty please? :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	13. Chapter 13

**4/7/2011: Thanks for all the response so far! One thing I don't understand is how this was my shortest story and is now moving towards being one of the longest...I blame the Muse. Honestly I do. Just won't let this one rest!**

**Hope you are enjoying it!**

* * *

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**Chapter 13- All is not as it seems**

_*Flashback*_

_Carefully, but as quickly as he could, Qui-Gon lifted the unconscious, small bundle that was Ben up in his arms, mindful of his injuries and ran down the ramp into the Temple hanger. He knew that the injuries were extensive and moving the child like this would probably aggravate them but he had no choice- the boy needed surgery and he needed it now. _

_Thanking the Force that Drakon had thought ahead and called the Temple, alerting the Healers to meet them in the hanger, Qui-Gon spotted a familiar face approaching- the tattooed cheekbones immediately giving him away. It was the newly appointed Master Healer, Y'Chiryō Rentis, a Jedi_ _Qui-Gon had grown up with as a padawan, who was striding towards him, an anti-grav stretcher beside him as three other healers accompanied him._

"_By the Force…" Y'Chiryō_ _looked serious as Qui-Gon laid the small boy gently on the stretcher, his trained healer's eye quickly picking out the injuries marring the initiate's body, a frown creeping over his face as he studied the damage. "We need to get him into surgery as quickly as possible, let's go!" the Mirilan ordered. _

"_I'm coming with you," Qui-Gon decided, noting the fright on seeing the unknown healer etched into Ben's pain filled face._

_Y'Chiryō raised an eyebrow but only nodded briskly. He knew his friend well. "Come on then- we cannot afford to delay treatment!"_

"_Pulse is dropping," a healer warned as they flew into the healers' surgery. "Breathing irregular- Master Rentis- we need to operate now."_

"_Prepare him," Y'Chiryō ordered as he pulled on his overall. "Qui- you're going to have to leave- you've done all you can for the child now – let me do my job," the master insisted as he saw his friend open his mouth to argue. "Go Qui- he'll be fine. I'm not letting him go," he promised._

* * *

Qui-Gon drew back out of his reverie as the door to the surgery room slid shut with a soft hiss, hiding the occupants within. He sighed, rubbing a worn hand across his face as he moved to one of the seats. He crossed his legs and sank into a light meditative trance, hoping it would calm him as he released his pent up anger at the Jedi who had inflicted such wounds on a child to the Force.

Half an hour later, Masters Yoda, Depa and Mace all appeared in the waiting room, Qui-Gon rising to greet them as they entered together before moving towards the seats that were provided. The air was hushed and tense and for a while nobody spoke.

"What has happened with Sony-Da?" Qui-Gon asked at length. There was still a small, irrational part of him that wanted to rip the former master- for that was what he was in Qui-Gon's eyes – limb from limb for attacking a child in such a manner. And _Obi-Wan _of all children…

"He has been apprehended by the Temple authorities," Depa replied, her voice melodious and calm. "He is under constant surveillance and for his and our safety it was decided by the Council to repress his Force powers for the present. A trial will soon be drawn up."

Qui-Gon nodded curtly. It still would not be enough.

"How is Obi-Wan?" Depa asked, watching the long haired master's eyes flick towards the surgery door.

"Y'Chiryō says he will do all he can. We'll be updated as soon as they know anything," Qui-Gon informed the other three masters. "And I do not doubt Y'Chiryō's skill."

Mace tried to offer some encouragement. "Kenobi is strong Qui-Gon. He's just won the Initiate Sparring Tournament so he must be made of sterner stuff than you think."

"Patience we must have," Yoda spoke up, settling his stick over his crossed legs as his eyes dropped closed, a sure sign that the oldest master was preparing to mediate as they waited, setting a good example for the three younger masters. "In excellent care Kenobi is."

"Master…" Qui-Gon spoke slowly, trying to arrange his thoughts in a coherent manner. "In the gardens…I…_felt _Obi-Wan…in my mind." He paused as he waited to gauge the wizened master's reply. One green lidded eye slid open.

"What?" Mace demanded as Depa looked on curiously. "You've formed a bond with the boy? But he's…"

"Expected this was. Good progress you have already made. Surprised I am not," Yoda's ears twitched as he considered the baffled master before him.

"But Master," Qui-Gon protested. "How can this be? He is not mine to teach and we have this bond. Surely the Force has made some sort of mistake?" Qui-Gon was grasping at straws. He had not the faintest idea what was going on. It unsettled him more than he wanted to admit.

"Never wrong the Force is- only masters who do not wish to understand. Trust in the Force you should. Your ally the Force is, so listen you should and not be rash," Yoda reminded Qui-Gon sharply, as though he were the initiate here.

Mace and Depa exchanged bemused expressions as Qui-Gon nodded. The Force definitely had a lot of explaining to do in Qui-Gon's mind.

After another hour and a half of mediation masked as patient waiting, the surgery door slid open and a wearied but contented looking Y'Chiryō appeared in the door of Obi-Wan's surgery room. Qui-Gon had felt the movement in the Force a moment before the door had opened, sensing his friend's Force presence moving towards him and was on his feet before the Master Healer could even say a word of greeting.

"How is he?" Qui-Gon asked

Y'Chiryō held up his hands, smiling slightly. Qui-Gon had been like this as they were growing up and the healer did not think his friend would ever change, not that he minded at all. "Well- it looks like Obi-Wan has been through the wringer. He has four broken ribs, two hairline fractures to his ribs, a punctured left lung, a cracked skull, badly sprained ankle as well as a little internal bleeding from the puncture wound," Y'Chiryō checked his clipboard to make sure he had not missed anything off. "That's just about everything."

Qui-Gon could not help but pale and even Mace winced at the long list of injuries.

"But he is out of surgery now and I believe well on the mend. The miracles of modern medicine," Y'Chiryō teased lightly.

"Thank you my friend," Qui-Gon said, stepping forward to affectionately and gratefully clasp his friend on the shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Your own abilities are also to be commended," he praised his old friend's healing skills.

Y'Chiryō smiled. "He should be coming round after the anesthetic in the next half an hour. We're moving him to a new room if you would like to come too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Qui-Gon nodded and the Master Healer led the other masters along the corridor to some of the private rooms for the recovering patients in the Temple. Y'Chiryō stopped outside one of the doors at the end of the corridor, typed in the key code before pushing against the door and holding it open for the others to walk in. Qui-Gon was the first to enter. Mace and Depa smiled at each other as Yoda thumped his stick quietly on the ground in satisfaction. Maybe Qui-Gon was changing.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked into the healers' room and inwardly smiled as another familiar sense of déjà vu washed over him as he stepped over to the bed, where the now comfortably sleeping Obi-Wan Kenobi lay, gently wrapped in blankets. He was not sure if Y'Chiryō was doing this on purpose or not- perhaps the healer was trying to give Qui-Gon a clue between eight years ago and the present. Had Qui-Gon really been the only one blind to the fact that Ben and Obi-Wan were the same person?

Obi-Wan was lying in the same room as he had eight years ago, when the four year old child and been desperate to look up at the stars, smiling innocently and trustingly up at a master who had forgotten him so quickly. How could he have forgotten?

_Force…_Qui-Gon quickly delved into his pocket and withdrew the blue stone that usually kept its place in his tunic. It was dark blue, with a dash of white in the centre of the small rock. He turned it over and over in his large palm, remembering the night when the little boy, barely four years old had generously given the master his own treasure.

The Force had linked them back then too…Qui-Gon remembered the rushing spark of Force, like a match being struck, connecting the two Jedi. He remembered meditating over the short snaps of vision the two had been subjected to but coming up with no answers. Soon more pressing matters had forced the visions from the forefront of his mind and he had forgotten them…until now.

"Obi-Wan…" he whispered quietly.

Obi-Wan's head was wrapped in a bacta bandage and carefully padded with plump pillows. An IV was attached to his left arm and at peeking over the top of the nightshirt he was wearing, the boy's chest was tightly swathed in bandages to keep his newly fixed ribs as still as possible. The various bruises on his arms were slowly fading and thankfully the blood had been removed. No longer was pain scrunching up the boy's face, it was now smooth and restful in sleep.

The bond emitted contentment and calm as Qui-Gon withdrew into his mind, delicately tracing the edges of this bond. It had been a while…a long while since he had felt such a thing in his mind. He shut his eyes slowly. It would have to be terminated. Obi-Wan was not his padawan- no matter how much he might wish it…

To his surprise, as he touched the bond, the boy's eyelids began to flicker and a low, hoarse groan left his cracked, parched lips. Qui-Gon leant forwards as Y'Chiryō appeared at his side immediately, checking the Padawan's vitals as he moved towards consciousness.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon tried again, coaxing the confused boy towards the light of day and away from the darkness of unconsciousness. He just wanted to see those eyes open, open so he could know that everything was alright.

Confusion and a twinge of hunger echoed down the bond, nearly drawing a chuckle from the Qui-Gon, as the boy's dazed blue eyes flickered open, glancing cautiously around and blinking as the lights hurt the sensitive retains. The lights were immediately lowered.

Carefully, the Master Healer raised the bed a little, so Obi-Wan was at an angle and could see more of the room. "Here, you might want to drink this," Y'Chiryō said, between glancing at the monitors and readouts on the machines, knowing the Padawan's throat would be raw, as he passed the padawan a glass of water with a straw. "Careful now- sips only," he advised.

Gratefully, Obi-Wan reached out to take the drink but his hands were shaking as he tried to and his sore muscles protested against the movement. Quickly and easily, Qui-Gon took the glass for the boy, holding it within reach. He watched as an embarrassed blush immediately blossomed over Obi-Wan's cheeks as he averted his eyes from the master but drank anyway, greedily but obediently sipping at the water.

When he drew back, sinking against the pillows, Qui-Gon removed the glass, setting it on the bedside table.

"Obi-Wan?" Y'Chiryō roused the boy from his semi-doze, even the action of drinking tiring him out after the operation. "Can you tell me how you feel?" he asked.

"S-sore," Obi-Wan admitted with a croak. "Why-what?"

"You're in the Healers' wing," the Master Healer explained gently, satisfied with the readout responses. "You sustained some nasty injuries in the Meditation Gardens and you've just come out of surgery. So being sore is expected," he smiled.

The boy's face formed an 'o' of surprise as he blinked, as though taking in his surroundings properly for the first time. His eyes then flicked bashfully to Qui-Gon; they were full of curiosity the master noted and also apprehension. The Master could feel it tickling the bond, a large amount of nerves and interest. It was almost second nature and to no effort to send a soothing wave back along it. As soon as he sent it- he inwardly chastised himself. Here he was encouraging a bond that was not meant to even be in existence! He was giving the boy…and himself…false hope.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened further as he felt the calmness enter his mind, his whole attention focused on the man beside him. "Master…Jinn?" he said slowly, testing the words, his face shining with a sudden hope and innocence it made the older Jedi's heart ache a little.

However, Qui-Gon's face was passive, belying none of the inner emotional turmoil. "Yes Padawan Kenobi," he replied, a little stiffly, surprising himself and the other masters at his tone. Cursing himself that he could do nothing right, the Master softened his tone, "Is there something you need?"

Qui-Gon could almost hear the cogs turning in the Padawan's head. "What…I mean…why…?" the boy trailed off.

Now Qui-Gon was finding it difficult to come up with something to say. Really- a tongue-tied Jedi Master- one who had made his career being a diplomat. Qui-Gon could not chastise himself enough. Thankfully, his friend helped him out before it became awkward.

"Obi-Wan- do you remember what happened? You took a serious knock to the head and I want to see if that has affected your recall," Y'Chiryō said in his best medical tone.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side in puzzlement before realizing that was a bad idea as his head throbbed painfully at the movement. "I…I…do remember Master Rentis," he said in a quiet voice. "I was in the Masters' Mediation Garden. We're not usually allowed in there."

Y'Chiryō nodded, indicating for him to continue. "Yes Obi-Wan," he encouraged. "Anything else?"

"I had just won the Sparring Championship," a slight smile crossed the Padawan's face as he remembered. "And I saw…you Master Jinn," he voice was full of wonder and awe as he stared at Qui-Gon.

The Master could feel the bond tinkling, solidifying and growing more prominent in his mind as the padawan deliberately poked at it. Qui-Gon wanted to shake his head, reject it, ignore it…but he couldn't. On the other hand- how could he just accept it either? Clearly the boy felt something, knew something was happening….

"Anything else Obi-Wan? Do you…know why you are hurt?" Y'Chiryō prompted gently, trying to gauge his patient's reaction.

Any emotion in the boy's face that had been there a moment before slid off at the Healer's words, leaving behind a pale, vulnerable young boy. "…Master Sony-Da…" Obi-Wan whispered. "He…did this. Didn't he?" He looked nervously around, as though expecting the master to appear out of thin air and attack him again.

"Obi-Wan- your Master will not touch you again. I will make sure of it," Qui-Gon promised, surprising himself and the other masters present at the vehemence in his tone. Obi-Wan on the other hand looked stunned and touched at the same time and smiled at the master standing beside him promising to protect him.

Mace Windu cleared his throat, stepping forwards. "Padawan Kenobi- it may be hard for you to tell us, but why did Master Sony-Da attack you? In all the years as an Instructor at the Temple he has not once shown violent tendencies towards anyone."

Obi-Wan blinked, looking slightly confused at the Council member. "Master Windu…" he looked as though he was trying to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath. "I think there's been…a mistake," he admitted.

Qui-Gon's brow drew together as Depa and Master Yoda also stepped forward. _A mistake? What kind of mistake?_ Qui-Gon wondered. Surely they hadn't made a mistake- it was as clear as day what had happened in the gardens…

"I'm not a Padawan," Obi-Wan muttered, breaking the silence in his healer's room.

* * *

**Obi-Wan has admitted it! What is Qui-Gon to do now? Tune in for the final chapter- and let's see if these two stubborn Jedi can actually somehow end up together...who knows?**

**Review = Love :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	14. Epilogue

**11/7/2011: Sorry this took so long to post! Even with all this time off I have been extraordinarily busy. But yay it's up and sadly- it's the last chapter. This story was originally 10 chapters- this is now the 14th chapter- how did I drag out another 4 chapters? I do not know. But I hope you've enjoyed the revamp :) Now I have no excuse for not continuing with Dark before the Dawn...haha...I'll get straight on it! **

**And with the usual disclaimer of me owning nothing in the Star Wars universe- apart from Y'Chiryo- who I have actually grown fond of- creating him a couple of chapters ago. He shall definitely make some appearances in my other stories :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Revelations**

There was silence in the healers' room as the masters registered the initiate's embarrassed confession. Qui-Gon could not quite believe what he was hearing. He was _positive _in the gardens that he had heard Sony-Da ask the boy to be his padawan learner.

Mace shot a bewildered look at his friend, who had taken a step closer to the bed. Yoda wore a self-satisfied almost smug expression on his green face- if anyone had glanced down to see it. However, the other masters' undivided attention were now firmly focused on the initiate in the bed before them.

Qui-Gon was nonplussed. His brain could not work out what was happening. So much for his top diplomatic skills in being able to say something to calm even the most tense, violent atmospheres. All now stripped away by a twelve year old.

"Kenobi – what on earth happened then?" Mace was the one to find his voice first as he watched his oldest friend try to come to terms with a situation he had thought hopeless a few minutes ago before the dramatic revelation.

Obi-Wan's right hand fiddled with the bed sheets nervously as though he were the one in trouble. "Well…after the tournament, Master Sony-Da took me to the Gardens. He … he asked me to be his Padawan," he began to explain. "But…"

"But?" Mace pressed. He could see the rising hope in Qui-Gon's eyes. He'd be damned if that hope was all for nothing. Never in the last few years had Qui-Gon appeared remotely interested in anything to do with padawans. And now this…

"I said no," Obi-Wan whispered, hanging his head. "He was angry and…" he did not need to finish his sentence- the others had seen what had happened.

"So Master Sony-Da attacked you because you refused to be his Padawan Learner?" Depa summed up, trying to sweep aside the last cobwebs of confusion.

Obi-Wan nodded, not raising his eyes to look at the masters. Did they think he had done the wrong thing? Was he to blame for the whole mess? Worse than any of that would be Master Jinn's disapproval of his conduct. Obi-Wan desperately wanted to prove himself to the Master- show him that he could be a good Jedi- a good Padawan.

However- the Master had said nothing in the last few minutes- his expression so closed off the young initiate did not know what to make of it. Had he just ruined his chances…? Before, he had been able to sense something of what the Master was feeling- but he suddenly felt shut off- the magical, mysterious link between the two of them severed. It made Obi-Wan feel cold…lonely. More than that, he was confused. What was happening to him? What was this thing in his mind?

"Refuse Master Sony-Da you did. What reason had you?" Master Yoda said, levitating so he was at eye level and looking straight at the recovering initiate on the bed.

Obi-Wan looked up, directing his gaze straight at the old and wise master. "The Force told me to. It didn't feel…right. It just felt wrong…that I would be Master Sony-Da's padawan. I can't really explain it…" he trailed off, switching to look tentatively at Qui-Gon, eyes radiating honesty and sincerity and a little apprehension.

"So you are not tied to Master Sony-Da?" Mace questioned.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm still an initiate Master Windu."

"So you refused him and the man attacked you?" Depa still was not sure. "That single event provoked him into such a rage that you required surgery?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I tried to calm him down, but he would not listen to me master," he told the female master. "I didn't know what to do…"

"I think it is time we let my patient rest," Y'Chiryō spoke up at this point, noting the raised blood pressure and heart levels on the monitors surrounding Obi-Wan's bed. "As you said- he has just had surgery and been through a very strenuous series of events."

"Of course, I meant no ill will," Depa smiled, nodding at Obi-Wan.

"Much to learn in the ways of the Force Masters do. Take lessons from little children they should," Yoda said as he lowered himself to the floor. "An ally the Force is- not to be overlooked lightly."

Obi-Wan lay still as Y'Chiryō lowered the bed so he was lying flat. The other masters began to follow the diminutive form of Master Yoda out of the healers' room, when Qui-Gon stopped. The initiate watched him carefully, barely daring to breathe yet it not be happening.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon began, his deep timbre shaping the word carefully.

"Yes?" Slowly, the boy pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows. Even that took a strain on his injured body so Y'Chiryo took pity on his patient and though muttering his own disapproval, raised the bed again, allowing Obi-Wan to lean back comfortably on the pillows.

"Can you…sense this?" The Jedi Master asked, slowly opening his side of the bond and carefully sending along it a wave of soothing and calm. Not through the Force as any other master could have done, but along their _bond._

He needn't have even asked- the boy's face was enough of an answer. Instantly, he watched as the nervous, tense initiate began to relax as the emotions hit him, his eyes closing slightly as he basked in the feelings washing over him.

"Yes Master Jinn- I can sense that. What…what is it?"

"It is a…bond between us," Qui-Gon explained, taking a step closer to the bed. "The Force has linked us…and I know now it would be foolish to ignore it and the will of the Force." Behind him, Master Yoda nodded surreptitiously, allowing himself a small smile.

"A bond," Obi-Wan didn't know what else to say. Then his breath hitched. A _Master-Padawan bond_? It couldn't be…he could not be so fortunate as to already have a bond with the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Counting his lucky stars…

"Yes a Master-Padawan bond," Qui-Gon agreed gently, registering the awe that was clear to see in the boy's eyes as he stared at the older Jedi. "I believe there is only one course of action to take." The older Jedi took a deep breath, trying to centre himself before his emotions got the best of him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi – would you do me the honor…by agreeing to be my Padawan?"

It was like all his dreams were coming true. Obi-Wan sat shell-shocked on his bed, hardly daring to believe what his ears were trying to tell him. He was dreaming- it was the only logical explanation. This was all some weird dream, he'd wake up in a minute in his bed, alone in the crèche. He blinked back the sudden tears that appeared. He didn't think he could _bear _it if this were only a dream…

"It's not a dream," a soothing voice assured him as Obi-Wan felt the bed dip slightly as additional weight was added to it. Looking up slightly he noticed the Jedi Master was now perched next to him on his bed, looking at him intently with his piercing gaze. "I promise you Obi-Wan, this is very real."

"You want me to be your padawan?" Obi-Wan managed to say- surprised his voice had not cracked with the emotion.

Qui-Gon nodded, "More than anything." Sincerity rang in every syllable.

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, pushing back the tears as an overwhelming happiness began to blossom up inside of him, spreading through his chest and out even to his fingers and toes, warming him inside out. It was true! He could see the emotion sparkling in the older Jedi's eyes as he waited for the response. Right! The response!

The initiate cleared his throat, a little tentatively. "Master Jinn…I…I would be…more than honored…to be your…Padawan…my Master" he replied, his voice shaking with the final word. He watched as the Master's face broke out into a relieved smile and the bond inside his mind expanded rapidly, swelling with happiness and joy, solidifying to a permanent fixture.

"Padawan…" Qui-Gon could not help the smile that spread across his face as he heard those words. The boy smiled shyly back at him, blue eyes sparkling, his whole body _glowing _with the delight that shone from him, flushing with happiness.

Obi-Wan felt his heart leap in his chest at the sound of Qui-Gon calling him padawan, his whole being agreeing with it. He was Qui-Gon's padawan. The Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan.

"Master," Obi-Wan tried out the word timidly, finding it sat very well with him indeed.

He had a Master. A Master! The happiness inside him felt like it was going to explode from his chest, he was just so…happy. With that, the recovering _padawan _fell forwards and wrapped his arms around the Jedi Master's waist, hugging him.

For the briefest moment, Qui-Gon was stunned by the sudden display of spontaneous and open affection. With slight awkwardness at first, but never anger, just surprise and secret delight, Qui-Gon folded his arms around his new charge, smiling as Obi-Wan melted into them, content to find the warmth and safety offered.

"Knew this would happen, I did," a complacent voice, distinctly Yoda's gravelly tones, said smugly behind them. Obi-Wan jumped in surprise, for the last few minutes he had been totally unaware that there had been anyone else in the room with them. The _padawan _blushed in embarrassment, reluctantly though quite swiftly removing his arms from around his _Master's _waist. Had he angered his Master?

"Master Yoda." Qui-Gon acknowledged, eyebrows raised, feeling his padawan, jolt with surprise at the sound of the green master's voice, embarrassment flooding the bond. With practiced ease, he rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back, as he felt the slim arms unwind from his waist. "Thank you for startling my Padawan." Those last words would never grow old for him.

Master Yoda chuckled to himself as he took a step towards the new Master-Padawan pair. "Trust the Force you did. Find each other you did. Done now my work is- for now. Rest I should!"

Mace grinned as he watched the now relaxed Qui-Gon Jinn sitting beside his new padawan. The master never thought he would have seen the day when his friend took another, not after what had happened. Now he shared in friend's joy and wished them every success. "Well done Qui," he said, squeezing the master's shoulder. "The Council will definitely approve."

"Alright, alright, I think it's time my _patient,_" Y'Chiryō stressed the word, "calmed down from all this excitement. He still has to recover you know."

"But I'm-" Obi-Wan began to protest.

"Padawan- I suggest you do what Master Healer Y'Chiryō says. He can get pretty grouchy when his patients don't comply with his wishes," Qui-Gon informed his new charge, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Grouchy?" Y'Chiryō demanded, hands on his hips as he surveyed his friend, watching his friend's _padawan _giggle at him. "Qui-Gon Jinn- I will have you know-"

"Save it for later," Qui-Gon advised as he stood up from his Padawan's bed. "But yes- Obi-Wan you need to rest. Then later- the real training begins." Behind him, Mace and Depa were already moving towards the door, Yoda following them to give the new Master time alone with his recovering Padawan.

Y'Chiryō quietly moved about the room, rechecking his patient's vitals and readouts as Obi-Wan obeyed his new Master's first order as he grudgingly laid down. He was too happy, too full of energy, too excited about what lay ahead to sleep. How could he sleep and miss more of the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Qui-Gon smiled as the boy began to settle down. He could feel the tiredness permeating the bond- whether his padawan admitted it or not. He needed rest and Qui-Gon was not going to deprive him of that. Sending a subtle Force suggestion of sleep down the bond, Qui-Gon gently pushed Obi-Wan further towards sleep.

His eyelids becoming increasingly heavy, Obi-Wan knew he was fighting a losing battle to keep them open, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ssh, Padawan. Sleep," Qui-Gon insisted softly, arranging the blankets more comfortably around his Padawan. "Rest now and when you wake up, everything will be fine."

Those were the last words Obi-Wan heard before he dropped off into a deep, painless sleep, lulled by the soft voice of his Master, the warmth of the Force and the comfort of the bond. How happy Obi-Wan was to hear them too.

* * *

**Woo! It's done :D I hope it wasn't too sappy? Just the emotions of these two finally reuniting. Destiny really. Can't argue with it.**

**Hope you enjoyed re-reading this- and that you liked the new additions :) Thanks for sticking with it- or if this was your first time reading it- that you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Review one last time? :P**

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
